Invasion of Normandy
by psycholegend123
Summary: The plan to liberate France has begun. Luffy and his friends must battle his was through Normandy and unite all his comrade,  in one piece , in order to successfully end the resistance of Normandy and turn the tide of the war to the Allies. Revised Ch. 2
1. Prolouge

_**I am so so so so so so so so sorrryy about the very very very very very very long wait time my fellow fanfic readers. If you want to see my reason why it took me a while to update it, click on my profile. I will make several… make that a lot of changes, it feels like a lot of changes to me, in the story so you might want to reread it. I finally get to continue typing this story after all the work and stuff. Anyhow read and I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

**Prologue: The Preparations**

**Southern Ports of England. 0799hrs. June 4****th **** Preparations for D-Day**

_Interviewer: Today, millions of the allies settle here at good old Portsmouth where Germans attacked us but, we prevailed. The allied forces are all composed of England's Royal Army, The surviving veterans of the Dunkirk evacuation, Canadians from the Americas and also the Americans who also came from the Americas! (Laughs) _

_Garp: Well, I suppose that our army will also prevail at liberating France and also the rest of Europe while defeating those evil Germans! I bet my skills as a vice admiral will payoff in this kind off war. You all know me from WWI right?_

_Interviewer: I'm sure you are the one who drove the Germans back to Germany. (Laughs) I' am I not correct?_

_Garp: HAHAHAHAHA! That's right! You bet I could do it again!_

_Interviewer: Well folks, there you have it! Vice Admiral Garp D. Monkey said that this war will be on our side and the Nazis will be defeated! I'm your host, Tommy Portson, and this is the news for this morning! (Clapping)_

Weapons:

None recorded. Forces are in preparation.

**South of Poole **

The entire south of the city is filled with a lot munitions scattered all over the place. The alleyways it self has so much munitions stacked on one another that it closed it of. Tanks lined up the streets, ready to be carried of to a transport or the ship. People hold up in their apartments and or houses because of the soldiers outside. Soldiers are carrying ammunition, guns, any supplies that they need to get ready for the invasion.

"Hurry up and get that freakin' box of ammo over here." said a captain from a squad.

"Why do I have to do it? You have hands and feet, get your own box of crap!" the soldier replied, raising his middle finger at him.

"Fuckin' recruits these days." murmured the captain.

A guy with three earrings, green hair, green bandana tied to his right arm and is built, more buffed than the men before him, came and asked a question, "You guys gonna make some room for me to sleep or what?"

"We don't allow gay people like you sit with us with that gay ass hair and earrings." said a soldier. He later regretted saying that and was immediately punched in the face.

They got scared except for the captain. "Thank God you gave them a lesson." He murmured to himself.

**Port of Poole**

A young boy, roughly 17 years, is sitting on a box of munitions has his straw hat on his hand. He has waited for this day to come; the day where he could have a chance to find the legendary weapon of the Germans, **One Piece**. He's not going to use it for mass destruction. He's just going to see what it looks like, how it works, and how awesome things it could do, like his hero Shanks told him. All that thinking made him one thing, hungry. He stood up, placed his hat on his head, but can't find his helmet. "Damn it, where's my helm?" He looked around, and then he looked behind, remembering where he put it. "Ah! There you are!" he said enthusiastically.

Men wearing uniforms of white looked at him, "Is he talking to himself?" said one marine.

"Yup, I think he is." answered his friend.

"What an idiot!" said one and they all started to laugh. Luffy heard them and just looked away.

A propaganda tower then made a weird noise. "ATTENTION ALL UNITS! ALL SUPPLIES MUST BE ON THE SHIPS IMMEDIATELY! THE GENERAL HAS MADE THE DECISION TO BEGIN OPERATION OVERLORD IMMEDIATELY! ALL UNITS MUST BE INSIDE THE SHIPS NOW!"

"YOSHA!" said Luffy and he hurried to his ship.

**RAF Base, Northwest of Portsmouth, About 7 Clicks Away.**

"SERIOUSLY!" said Nami sweating like crazy after what she heard from her friends, Sanji and Usopp.

"Well, if you're in the air force, then yeah you're supposed to know these things by now." said Sanji, his cigar burning on his mouth.

"Have you even thought about what all the training is for?" said Usopp, adjusting his goggles.

"_Damn it! I was too focused on just training rather than just thinking what the training is for!" _Nami cursing herself because of her lack of logic during the training. She then looked at her gold ring over around her wrist. "Nojiko…"

The propaganda speaker in the base made a weird sound and then a voice said, "AIRBORNE PARATROOPERS, GLIDER COMMANDOS, BE ON YOUR STATIONS NOW. YOU MUST BE ONE EITHER YOUR PLANE OR YOUR GLIDER."

"This is the day I've been waiting for!" Sanji threw his cigar to the ground.

"YAAHHOOOOO!" Usopp yelled in excitement.

"Jesus, I wish I was back home." Nami exclaimed, putting her face on her forehead.

**Portsmouth Ports, About 30 Miles East From Poole**

This is the day Robin has been waiting for. She was being hunted by the Reich High Command for 3 years. This is for her own cause and only for her own cause. She only told her trusted friends, Brook and Franky about her being the only woman in the army, at least that's what she thinks.

"You ready Madam Robin, for the war that will turn into hell?" asked Brook who adjusted his hippy glasses

"Yes!" Robin cheerfully said.

"Man this is going to be one hell of a war! Can't wait to test these guns." He looks at his muscles and kissed it. "I'm gonna be SSUUUUUPPPPAAAAAA!" He posed his famous pose in the army.

"Franky, sir, and Madam Robin may I ask you each a question?" Brook said while holding his most precious staff.

"Sure." They both said in unison.

"Franky, why do you have a blue star on your arms." he asked in a very elegant way.

"Because it makes me SSUUUPPPAAAAAAAAAAA!" Franky said posing his signature pose again.

"And Mademoiselle…"

"Yes!"

"May I see your pant…?"

"ALRIGHT LETS GO LADIES!" the loudspeaker rang out loud. "BE ON YOUR STATIONS RIGHT NOW OR YOUR BLOODY ASSES ARE GONNA GET KICKED BY ME!"

"Alright you sorry lots, lets get going then." A captain said, lighting up a cigar.

"Okay here we go!" Robin, Brook and Franky grabbed their gear and headed to their stations.

"_It was 2 days before the landings on the coasts of Normandy. The __29__th__ Infantry Division, 101st Airborne's 506__th__ PIR, and British 2__nd__ Army's 3__rd__ Battalion, all of them go to war with our heroes who are battle ready to fight. The fight to reclaim Europe and liberate the people is under way. World War 2 is at its climax."_


	2. Chapter 1: Omaha Beach

**Omaha Beach. 0700hrs. June 6****th**** D-Day: Operation Overlord**

"_I was in transport and I got pumped up. I never thought this would happen. You could hear the 88s fire and machine guns trying to pierce the transport. For me, being a sergeant was pretty much the easiest job. I am using this ragged soldiers uniform that my uncle gave me and my favorite straw hat under my helm, and a 15 pound bag at my back. About 15 of us are in the transport and some are trembling in fear. Fear of death."_

Weapons:

Luffy: M1 Garand and Colt. 45

Zoro: BAR; Semi auto and 3 swords hiding in his back.

**Omaha Beach Coast**

"Alright men lets get ready. The rendezvous point is the shingle at the top of the beach. Remember to keep moving, we're gonna make it. GET READY, ABLE COMPANY! THREE SECONDS! TWO, ONE! ..." the transport stopped with a loud thud. "GO GO GO!" said Luffy

When it opened, a hail of bullets came down at them. 3 men got killed in the process. They were in the water about 3 feet deep. An 88 fired and almost killed Luffy and five other men. "AHHH SHIIT, THAT ALMOST ME." One of the soldiers yelled, and he got shot in the head with the machine gun.

"Remember, keep moving and use the tank traps as cover." screamed Luffy. Then suddenly a machine gun shot a guy and killed him. A soldier tried to save him. "LEAVE HIM!" but it was too late. The guy who tried to save the killed was shot. The Flak 88 fire on the transport with a tank and blew it into the sea. "Damn! Those 88s are killin' us!" he takes cover and looks back, "Get to the shingles quick!"

Luffy ran to the first tank trap and kept his head down for 5 seconds. A hail of bullets storm above him and killed the medic that's right behind him. After the five seconds the firing stopped and he moved to the second tank trap. The machine gun fired at the tank trap that he was in but Luffy didn't even have a scratch. The machine gunner wasted a belt on him and ran out of bullets on the belt. "LOAD THE BULLETS! SCHNELL!" the gunner said with a German ascent. He wanted, for some reason, to kill that American really badly. The soldier then loaded the machine gun and murmured to himself that he speaks better English than him.

**South Eastern Opening of the Beach Head.**

But it was too late. Luffy is already in the shingle along with 30 men. He looked around and notices something isn't right. After looking around and using his head for once, he finally noticed. "WHERE ARE THE FUCKIN' ENGINEERS WITH THE FUCKIN' DEMOS!" The men looked around and at the same time trying not to get shot. Luffy saw the engineers, three of them, and said "Give me covering fire when I get those men" He pointed to the guys that are in the second to last tank trap. "On my mark… one, two, THREE!" The men then fire their guns and to try and suppress the machine gun, and also kill 'em.

Luffy got to them safely and saw the engineers trembling in fear. "Come on guys. We need this beach, and were not going unless you go." Luffy said

"But I'm gonna die." One said

"WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" the other said. And the three of them cower to the ground

"Come on men, were gonna make it. We could do it. Were gonna get out their and kill some krauts. Besides, we're fighting for the good folks back home." Luffy said. The three people who are stuck with Luffy then felt pumped up.

"We're fighting for America guys! We're here to fight for the people at home! So let's do it!" They came out of their fear and followed what Luffy instructed them to do. Then suddenly a sudden burst of ammo tried to hit them. After 10 seconds Luffy and the three people have no choice but to get down. They were pinned.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! FOUND YOU! YOU AMERICAN DOG! DIE! DIE! DIE!" said the German who tried to kill Luffy in the first time. When he ran out of bullets again he said to his fellow German "Load gun now. JETZT! SCHNEL!" The loader then whisper to himself that he should shut up already and stop with his English.

Then again when he was ready to fire the gun, Luffy was already in the shingle. He looked for him for a minute while shooting his enemies. After that...BOOOOOOM! The barbed wire on the shingle and the tanks traps were blown into smithereens.

Luffy looked at the bunker to his left and said to himself _"Damn it! He's gettin' pretty annoying." _he ran up the hill. He was met with a welcoming committee and gave them a present of a hail of bullets with some mortars from the sky them where they were. "_This must be my lucky day!" _He said to himself and dived to where there was a crater made by a mortar._ "Man, I got to find a way to find a way to get those MGs out of action." _He took a peek out. _"Let me see… mmmmm! One, two… two! Five, six… nine… twelve. So two MGs, and twelve huns who are guarding the MGs." _He then saw a box of explosives. _"Bingo!"_ Then a German soldier saw him and fires his Kar98k. Luffy got back down to the crater and barely got hit by the shot. _"TOO CLOSE! THAT WAS TOO FUCKIN' CLOSE!" _

A guy then suddenly appeared out of nowhere and goes to where Luffy was. He was carrying a BAR, has green hair, wearing a green bandana, green army pants, and has a very mean and scary look at his face. "What are you looking at! Look at your enemy not your ally!" The guy then aimed at the MGs and killed all fourteen huns in 5 seconds. Luffy looked at him with jaws dropping on the ground.

"_I could've done that…I think!"_ Both of them ran to the sandbags and took cover. "Who are you?" asked Luffy with a stupid look on his face.

"DO YOU REALLY NEED TO KNOW THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" He yelled at Luffy. "Fine! My name is Zoro." He said.

"OHHHH! That's a cool name!" He said eyes glittering. "I wish I had that!" He sulked

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Zoro exclaimed. They then heard a load fire coming from the 88 and looked at the direction where it came from. Both of them looked at each other.

"We gotta take out that 88 battery or we're screwed." said Luffy.

"Any plans on how?" questioned Zoro.

"Uhhhhh throw a grenade to it." Luffy replied.

"Okay… I know that!"

"Nishishishi looks like I'm not the only one who is the idiot hear hahahahaha!"

Zoro ignored it. He rushed down the trenches and stopped to look at Luffy. "You coming?" He asked

"No." He replied pointing at the bunker "Gotta take care of that guy in that bunker. Really tryin' to piss me off when I was down there."

"Suit yourself."

Luffy then ran over to the bunker. He heard yelling, laughing and machine gun fire. He also heard a German talking in English. He threw his handy dandy grenade and quickly flush the Germans out of the bunker. "That should take care of him." He said and right after he exited the bunker, Zoro already got the 88 out of action and also the mortars and MGs guarding it. They continued fight their way to the back of the German defense in that strip of beach.

"Hey! Don't destroy that 88! We should that against them instead!" Luffy said, running for cover to the sandbags.

"FIRE FUCK FIRE!" a soldier said looking at his squad.

"Zoro! Put some grenades down their throats!" Luffy said, hiding behind the sand bag while receiving fore from an MG.

"Roger! Clearing area!" Zoro yelled. Zoro pulled the pin of the grenade and threw it to them. It exploded in about 5 seconds then the MG fire stopped. They all advanced and took cover on the next sandbag. Luffy kept moving forward and jumped into the trenches. Zoro on the other hand, goes to another 88 site and began to clear it with the help of other troops.

Luffy took cover behind a bunch of crates when he saw the Germans. He then gets out of his cover and shot one in the head. He then ran toward the guy and hits him with the butt of his rifle. He then did a round house kick and hits 3 guys that were adjacent to him. One guy attacks Luffy but he dodged it and punched him in the face. His tooth flew out and he hits the ground hard. Luffy goes to where they Germans came from, which was the bunker to his left. He entered it and saw classified documents. How does he know it was classified? It says it on the envelope. He opened it and was surprised to what he saw. _"How did they get this!"_ Luffy asked himself in awe. He snapped out of it and puts it in his bag.

**50 Meter North east of Luffy's Position**

Zoro Already have 3 88 sites cleared and Allied troops are using it against them. Of coarse he didn't do it all by himself. Nevertheless, they still have at least 300 yards to go and gain for this part of the beach to be secured. Zoro and some of the men who were fighting with him joined him and organized their own unofficial squad. There were about 10 more flaks to silence and 2 more Atlantik Wall Coastal Guns to get out of commission. They need to act fast though. They need to secure the beach in about 2 more hours or else they will have to retreat. That will attract enough attention to the Germans and they will most likely to have a big counter attack that will jeopardize the whole entire invasion. "Boys we have to act fast! We need to clear this beach in about…" He looked at his wrist but found nothing. "What time is it!"

"7:30 sir!" The soldier to his right said. "Only about 2 hours left before we have to retreat!"

"Shit!" Zoro then looked at the horizon. He saw men still advancing; eager to win the war. Their morale was up and making them pumped up and ready for combat. Out far on the horizon, he saw what looks like a forward base of operations for the Germans. He grinned. "Men, we are almost their!" He pointed to the base. "You see that! That is our victory right their! We are almost their!"

"Well then what arte we waiting for! Lets go!" They all turned to where the voice came from and his face doesn't look that happy. "We have to hurry! If they burn those documents, we might not be able to find THAT weapon!"

"What are you talking about Lupin?" Zoro said.

"My name's Luffy and take this!" He threw the envelope to him. Zoro looked at it and can't believe it.

"Okay lets go now then." They moved in deeper to enemy territory and fought Germans on the way.

**75 Meters Until Squad Reaches Nazi Base Command**

After 30 minutes of marching forward, their squad eliminated 3 out of the 8 flak 88s that were destroyed during the advance. Luffy and Zoro both had wounds but were minor. Zoro had a bullet wound on his chest. Luffy had a bayonet cut on his right hand. We're almost their! I could see the whole entire base now!"

They saw the Germans were fleeing, trying to escape the inevitable invasion. Luffy then charged in and the rest of the Army charged with him. He threw his rifle up and shouted a battle cry and they all shouted his battle cry. The Germans, fearing their zeal, were on a full scale retreat and everyone rejoiced to the Heavens of their victory.

"Yeah! We did it! We took them all out man! All out." One soldier said raising his gun up the air.

"Don't get too cocky yet Coby. This is just a tiny strip of sand." Luffy said, pointing and looking at the direction where there was a lot of explosions and gunfire in the area.

Luffy then entered a Wehrmacht quarters and searched the entire area. He had only found flames and burning documents that could have been used to identify enemy movements. He walks out and saw Zoro with an expression of doubt. "There were none in those two about the weapon but we should report this to the general.

"Yeah, you're right. I think we should get some rest now. I'm calling it a day!" a soldier said looking exhausted.

"You can, but if I were you, I would push myself not because this is now a war zone and we can't let our guard down." Zoro replied

"Alright people lets start digging in for fortifications around this perimeter now! And I want them done A-S-A-P." An officer said

"_SEVEN HUNDRED men died that morning on that tiny strip of sand. Another FIFTEEN HUNDRED, wounded, THREE HUNDRED missing, dragged under the waves. By sunset over ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY SIX THOUSAND men had come ashore, the invasion has begun. Or as my NEW FRIEND used to say 'Hell opened its gates.' The night before, the largest airborne operation in history dropped 3 divisions of paratroopers behind enemy lines. Their objective was to seize and secure major roadways and prevent a counterattack that could jeopardize the entire invasion. Success of D-Day depended entirely on these men…"_


	3. Chapter 2: Vierville

_**Okay. This is my first story and I want comments that will make my story better. So enjoy!**_

_**1 Note: AR means assault rifle. 0300hrs means 3:00 am, 0900hrs mean 9:00 am (do you guys get it now?). AA means anti-aircraft gun. Huns and krauts are Germans. The Atlantic Wall is the whole entire shore line of Normandy filled with defenses such as anti-tank guns, MG emplacements, anti ship battery, everything that prevents any seaborne invasion. **_

_**2 Note: if anyone of you are Germans, no offense ok? I don't want any trouble.**_

**Vierville-St. Come du Mont road. 0128hrs. June 6****th**** D-Day: Operation Overlord**

"_When they said that we're jumping of the plane, I said 'What! Are you serious man?' That made me want to go back home to where Nojiko is and cry in her arms. But I told myself I have to do this in order to free my country of France and take revenge on the one who killed my step mom. I first joined the Women's Army Corps in Kansas to participate in the war. But they said women can't go to the frontlines. So I managed to sneak in the U.S. army, signed up and got trained. I cut my hair, but not that short, cut my nails, and tried to be a man. I also wore this thick vest so that they won't recognize my breasts. The tricky part back in boot camp was taking a shower with the boys. I made a lot of excuses just to take a shower alone. I just hope no one saw me naked. I also hope that no on ever know that I'm a girl."_

Weapons:

Nami: M1A1 Carbine, 2 satchel charges, 4 grenades, and Colt. 45

Usopp: M1903 Springfield bolt-action rifle, 4 satchel charges and 4 grenades

Sanji: M1 Carbine, 4 satchel charges, 4 grenades, and Lugar

**AA site, Southeast of Vierville**

The sky was dark, and it was just a peaceful evening. 12 Germans in an AA gun site were chatting and practicing their English. One of them was drinking the coffee that other made. He spits it out. "Hans, your coffee sucks. I'm not drinking that crap!" the German who spits the coffee out told the one who made it. He then puts the cup on the table and just walks away from Hans.

"I'm not your mother you asshole!" Hans said flicking at the guy who said it was crap. "Go make your own god dammed coffee!" The other soldiers just laughed and the officer just ignored it.

The officer then looked at the sky, and thought that it was a beautiful evening. Then he suddenly heard planes roaring in the sky. He looked closer to the sky and said to the men to be alert. After a few seconds of examining the sky he told them to open the spotting lights because they were under attack.

**Inside a C-47 Skytrain**

Nami was getting anxious if they are going to get of now or not. Then someone out of nowhere said "This is it men. Let's go." Nami was in the front and she stood up. She was now prepared for this day. The green light went on and away she went then suddenly a 36mm Flakvierling shot the plane and the plane went down. She was lucky that she got out in time, and she was also lucky that she got down at an area with no contact. She was in a swamp and she had no choice but to find any paratroopers to help her get out of that place.

**Southwest of the AA gun**

She walked around for 5 minutes and no one appeared. Then a silhouette of a man came in to her eye. She stopped for a second but noticed that they were on her side. "Usopp! Sanji! Thank God! I thought I was the only one who landed."

"Is this everyone 'cause I thought the same thing too?" asked Usopp

"For now. We're scattered all to hell." replied Nami, and then a plane got shot in the wing and goes down with the men screaming their asses of. They looked where it landed and looked at the AA gun.

"Those shitty bastards! I'm gonna kick their shitty asses! They'll pay for that!" yelled Sanji. Usopp covered his mouth and tried to calm him down. Sanji was flailing his hands and kicking in the air, trying to let go of Usopp.

Then suddenly Nami bonked them in the head. "You two shut up! You're gonna get us all killed!" She said and looked at the AA battery. "We gotta silence that Flak now before some of our boys get killed." She whispered and they nodded.

**The AA site**

The Germans at the AA battery were counting how many planes they shot down. Hans said to them in English, "Hey! You guys want a coffee break." He raised a cup of coffee. They ignored him continued shooting at the planes.

As Nami moved in closer to the anti-aircraft gun, she quietly hid behind a sand bag. She signaled them to hold their fire and get closer. After they got closer, she signaled them to throw grenade, and open fire. When Sanji threw the grenade and Usopp threw the satchel charge, Nami opened fire and killed the remaining krauts that didn't die from the two explosions. Sanji and Nami breached the trenches and looked for any survivors. "Where's Usopp?" asked Nami.

Then Usopp came out of the sandbags quivering and said, "I-I-I'm o-o-ok-okay. W-w-why d-d-do y-you a-ask?" He looked at the table and saw a cup of coffee. He took it and drank it to try to calm himself down. When he gulped it once he stopped, and after about 1 second he spits it out. "That is one nasty kraut coffee." They ignored him and walked to where they hear a gun fight. "A, wait for me!"

**Barnyard 10 clicks Southeast of Vierville**

As soon as they pass through a bush, they need to act fast and quickly. 6 people were in the barn trying to ward of the ambush from the krauts. "Their everywhere! We won't make it!" a soldier from the barn said to his captain.

"Alright, Sanji you take the rear flank and try to gain as much fire as possible. Signal me if you got their attention and I'll attack them on the left flank." Sanji nodded. "Usopp, you could stay hear and snipe who ever you could snipe. Not our guys of course." Usopp nodded. "Let's go then."

Sanji quietly goes to the wall and waits for Nami to go to the left wall. "I hope this works Gen. I don't want anyone to die." He said to himself. When Nami was in position, Sanji signaled Usopp to open fire, and he also started to shoot as well. At least 15 Germans where shooting at Sanji, which forced him to get pinned down. Sanji threw his grenade and blew up the huns. Nami then eliminated the rest of the Germans and relieved the squad who were in the barn.

"Thanks for saving our asses. We owe you one." One of the soldiers thanked them. "We got chased because we have this." The soldier then gives them a paper that's a little dusty.

Nami opened it up and knew why they were attacked in the first place. It showed the map of the entire area and where the major MG bunkers are placed that defended the area. "This shows where the Flaks are too. This is great." She said. She then put it down a rock began discussing their objectives and plans. "So if we take out these 4 Flakvierling sites, WE could open these drop zones and allow our friends to paratroop in. There is also a patrol in the cross roads that we need to eliminate in order to secure it. We should best avoid these emplacements here, here, and here. We'll expect very heavy resistance there. Let's try to find other missing paras on the field and equip any heavy weapon to use against them. We should also eliminate the officer here. It looks as if there are only two officers in the area."

"What happened to the other officer?" a soldier asked.

"What do you think happened him you what not! Now get tour asses moving and start doing your parts. Johnson and you in the glasses, come with me. We'll have to stop that patrol in the crossroads. Cunningham you get the other boys. You guys try to eliminate that officer to prevent him from calling reinforcements." The captain looks at Nami with a nasty look. "I guess you guys will have to take out those 36s huh? Lucky bastards. Gettin' all the fun." He goes to Nami and stares at her. "Why do you smell like a girl?" he questioned. Nami started to get nervous. Then she found a counter to his question.

"Why do you smell like a dick? Did it with a man before?" she asked. The captain just ignored it and goes to where he's supposed to go.

"What's your name tough guy?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Gen. Why?" Nami replied

"No one ever dissed him that bad. He's gonna make you pay." He replied. She ignored him.

**Flakvierling site #1; 8 clicks Southeast of Vierville**

When Nami, Sanji, and Usopp reached the first Flak, Nami threw her satchel charge and quickly destroyed the Flak. The machine gun fire to where she was and she got pinned. Usopp sniped the gunner and relieved Nami. Sanji picked up a Panzerschreck. _"Awww heck yeah!"_ He thought. He used it to take out a halftrack carrying 12 Germans. He threw it down and picked up a MP 44, and sprayed it to the Germans in the trenches. _"Close in and spray, the AR way."_ When they cleared the first site they moved on to the next site. Every site has 2 machine guns on them, 1 mortar and 12 huns.

When they cleared the last AA site they explored the bunker of that last AA battery site. There, they find some documents about the defenses of the "Atlantic Wall". Nami felt better when she found out that it's better to go here than there. "And I thought we're already in hell!" Sanji laughed holding his stomach.

"Good thing I was here. I'd be a goner if I was there." said Usopp.

**Flakvierling site #2; 7 clicks away from Vierville**

Nami goes to the edge of a cliff that is 3 feet down. She signals Usopp to survey the area for hostiles but Usopp is, as usual, scared that he might get shot at first. "Hell no! I'm not the one who will get shot at first!" He whispered quietly.

Nami looks away, crossing her shoulders saying, "Well I thought you were the bravest and the best sharpshooter in the world. Well then, I guess those are lies then." She said.

"Y-yes! Of course I'm the best!" He says out loud, putting his hands on his waist and poses his hero pose.

Sanji kicks him down, hard getting angry at him. "Will you quiet down you shitty long nose! They'll here you!" Sanji whispered, trying to hold the boiling anger.

"Just do it Usopp. We've got your back." She commanded him. He finally stands up and goes to the edge of the cliff. First, he surveys his surroundings with his bare eyes. Then, he looks through the microscope for a more detailed analysis. He shook his head and the three moved on forward, Usopp being the lead. Usopp was still looking through his scope when he sees the AA site.

He signals them to stop and looks at the magnification of the scope. "There's a site with two of the AA batteries near each other about 200 meters. We should be able to take them out." He goes and climbs to a high tree to get a better view at the site. "There are only…" there was a short pause. "…20 men guarding it. Yeah, we could take them out. I'll be up here, giving you guys sniper fire, while you guys go on ahead. I also see one bunker but has no MG in it, that's strange. You guys should wait for my shot so that we could have a good time to strike." They both nodded and headed toward the site.

They were there near the site and the two were hiding behind the rock. They waited for about a minute then… BBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM. Fire was in the air and in the site. They both go and see the site, expecting resistance. But no, all they saw was flames engulfing the site, burning most of the site. "Sanji, go in the bunker and search for valuable Intel, while I clean up this place!" Nami yelled.

"Got it!" Sanji replied back, rushing to the bunker avoiding the flames that are in the AA site. After recovering no Intel inside the bunker, Sanji left it and sets to find Nami. The flames are getting stronger so he figured that she already escaped. He spotted her and goes to her position. "Gen, where is Usopp?"

"I'm right here!" running towards the two. "Should we go to the last one?"

"Of Course! That's our mission now, didn't you forget?" Nami exclaimed. "We have to get going now. That explosion will alert the Germans in the area." They moved out to the next and final site that they need to clear out.

**Flakvierling site #3; 6 clicks away from Vierville**

The site was alerted by the explosion Usopp caused. The dogs in the site got scared of the loud sound but quickly recover and start barking. The men in the site radioed the HQ in Vierville, but the voices that are coming out are dull and hard to understand. The men concluded that their HQ is being attacked by the invaders so they prepared some men to go to their HQ to help them. Only 10 men remain in the site. But these men were veterans of the first war. They know how to kill and kill them quickly. They now how to defend a base against 75 men. And they have to defend the base, for it has valuable Intel that the Reich Command does not want to leak to the Allies.

Nami, Usopp and Sanji are nearing the site. They met a few lost airbornes along the way. Nami signaled them to halt. She saw 5 people who are patrolling the site. She signals Usopp and 2 other snipers to kill them. But after a second, one of them got shot, in one ear, out the other. Nami got surprised. Then 3 men ambushed them, killing half of their men. Luckily, Nami quickly hid behind a huge rock, Sanji behind a tree and Usopp on top of the tree. Usopp takes aim and fires at one of them. The other two took cover, but Sanji tossed in a grenade at their position and the men quickly retreated. Hearing their footsteps, Sanji goes out of cover and shot both of them. "Okay, we've been compromised. Take out that AA site now and quick."

Then remaining men charged forth and Usopp quickly took a shot and killed another of the defenders. Sanji went in for the kill and Nami covers his back. The remaining men that are defending the site most of the attackers, were all shot and/or gunned down. The three told the lost airbornes to guard the site. After that, they approached the bunker searching for Intel. Nami was searching in the drawers when she found something. She found a letter, dirty but readable. She read the letter out loud to the two who were with him. "To all the Germans… who are loyal… to the leader….. "The Final Solution" has been commenced."

Then suddenly a radio transmission appeared out of nowhere. It said something about reinforcements coming from the 91st Grenadiers to aid the beaches in Normandy. Nami understood everything it said. "Crap!" she exclaimed.

"What is it Gen?" asked Usopp.

"The radio said that elements of the 91st Grenadiers are going to this crossroad and try to enforce the beach of Omaha." said Nami.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work." said Sanji.

When they got outside of the bunker, a batch of airbornes came to the site. Nami and her friends ordered them to construct mines on the road and go to specific ambush points.

After 5 minutes of preparation for the arrival of the 91st Grenadiers, they hid behind the bushes and gets ready to ambush them. When the first motorcycle appeared with 2 halftracks, Nami waited a full 1 minute until she could detonate the satchel charges. The motorcycle flew up the air and the two halftracks blew into smithereens. Then an assault tank appeared in the road. Sanji and Usopp get ready to fire the Panzerschrecks. When it was in range, they opened fire and the tank exploded. The 7 halftracks that are at the back of the tank stopped and unloaded 20 soldiers each in the halftrack. They slowly walked the area and stayed cautious. The a whistle blew and the ambush begun.

"_It took us at least 1 and ½ hours to secure the crossroads. One of the soldier at our disposal said if Able Company will be glad about what we did. The captain said that they will, after all, it __**is**__ Able Company. I remembered someone from Fort Reilly, Kansas. A guy with a scar under his left eye from Able Company told us 'The success of D-Day depended on you guys'. I don't know about that, but if they fail at the beaches, we'll be stuck here for good."_

_**Note: Jerries are Germans. If you don't know how to say this (Fallschrimjager), this is how you say it Fall-shim-ya-ger.**_

**Vierville-St. Come du Mont road. 0800hrs. June 7****th**** D-Day: Operation Overlord**

"_I woke up in a very awkward position today on the ground. Usopp and Sanji were sleeping on my breasts, and no I'm not naked, my hands are were near both of their privates, and my legs were spread apart. I didn't know how that happened but some things are for sure, last night I drank a bottle of beer and got a little tipsy, last night I acted like a girl and they thought I'm gay, which is better than them kno wing I'm a girl, I was forced to stay in the same tent with them, and they didn't know that I'm a girl. I should call myself a woman now since I'm 18. The bell rang, which woke me up, and a soldier came in the tent and told me that we should head for Vierville because company HQ is going to have a mission briefing for us. I woke up the two by bonking their heads… hard. When we got to Vierville the place was a mess. Buildings reduced to rubble, roads filled with dust, dead bodies all around the area. I now wish I could find someone or some people who I can trust to protect me from being just a dead body. For some reason the two of them aren't enough."_

**Vierville**

Nami, Sanji and Usopp went to the house that is barricaded, sandbagged, and have an American flag on top. The house was established as a forward barracks to manage supply, call in additional reinforcements, and help construct operations and plans to help with the war effort. Someone called them and escorted them to a table with a map on top and a board with also a map on it… "Sit down" the soldier said.

"It looks like everyone from Fox company is here." The officer said. "Alright, listen up and keep your ears open or I'll rip 'em apart. The airborne landings were scattered all across the drop zones, leaving some of our boys separated from us. It took some of our men to find their outfits three days and some…" he paused "some where never found." A soldier then cried in mourn of a dead or lost friend. "Oh shut the fuck up and gets your dicks together boy! Were are the airborne damn it and we are here to fight for our men and for our country." He told the soldier. He then sucks it all up and pays close attention. "Okay enough with the bad news, now on to the good news." The officer then crossed his shoulders. "The good news is that we took the Germans by surprise."

"What good did that do?" asked Usopp.

"Your not using your brain you idiot!" yelled the officer. "The good thing about this is that one, they mobilized late letting us establish this forward HQ and setting up a defensive line across the beaches and set up offensive operations. Two, it boosted our morale and lowered theirs. Finally three…" He looked at Sanji "it made us secure all of the roads to the beaches, blocking any counter attack that will jeopardize the entire operation." He goes to Sanji and offers him a pack of cigar. "You look like your gonna die without a cigar son. Here take it. It's all yours." The officer said. Sanji took the cigar and quickly lit it up.

"Man major! Give me some of that too!" a soldier said near Nami.

"No! This is only for the one who cleared 5 AA sites last night." He said to the soldier. "Oh yeah and there's a medal for the three of you at home too." He told Sanji and the others. "Now back to our little chat with strategy."

"We didn't even discuss about the strategy yet sir." Nami said trying to sound manly as usual.

"Whatever!" the officer goes to the map. "Ok our next objective is the crossroads of Carentan that linked the beaches of Omaha and Utah." He pointed at the map. "Now to prevent the Axis from driving a wedge between the two allied beachheads, the town of Carentan must be captured." He took a marker and began displaying the plan. "We will approach from the North and move into the center of town. The church is our first objective." He circled a building in the map. "Once we take the church, it will serve as our Field HQ. Now…" he paused and looked at the paper at his hand, "we can expect the 6th Fallschrimjager Regiment to fanatically defend this Town Square." He circled an area. "Now if we secure the Town Square, Carentan will be ours. This will send the jerries back to the south and linking the beaches of Utah and Omaha for good. Any questions?" Nami raised her hand. "Yeah… what's your name kid?"

"Gen." Answered Nami, "What if there is a counterattack that will jeopardize the whole entire process?"

"Simple. We defend it until Dog, Patton, Baker and Able Company arrive to relieve us. Any more questions?" He looked around. "Good! Alright men we start now. Fox Company will be the only one to go against the 6th Fallsssschaaa what ever the regiment is called. And oh yeah, we are going on foot." He said with a grin. The soldiers whined about walking and they shouldn't have jumped of the plane. "Aww come on you sorry lots. It looks like a great day to view Europe right?"

"The view was better from the plane." A soldier said.

"Suck it up and move it god damn it!" and they hustled up.

"_Walking to me is like a bullet through my head, although I don't know how that feels. Making me walk that long is a living hell for Usopp and Sanji too. They can't stop complaining to the major about using the halftracks as a transport, but the major said that those are only for the noobs, and airbornes are suppose to walking than transported by a truck. I just wish I could get over with this and make this a quick mission."_


	4. Concentration Camp

_**I'm not a hater Akirm. I just like WWII. If you want I could write about German too. Oh yeah thanks and about the FallschIRmjager thing. I just got that from a game. You should look up the regiment too; they are real in WWII. And I will not take it as an offense. I will try to make the chapters longer, but it will take me, I think, 2-3 days to do a 5k-8k words chapter. I'm not the fastest typer here. I can only go 22 words per minute, plus I only have 4-6 hours to do this. I'm also doing chapters every time there is a plan organizing and battles. Please don't forget to review my story and tell me some things to improve my story. Enjoy!**_

**Omaha Beach-Road to Carentan. 1111hrs. June 7****th**** D-Day: Operation Overlord**

"_This is just great. Me and the entire Able Company has just been assigned to help Fox Company capture Carentan, and now I have to sit my ass in this halftrack for at least 4-5 days. I just hope that we could get at least some action while we are going to a "roadtrip" to Carentan. Zoro was asleep in front of me and I guessed that I should do the same. I closed my eyes and I remembered that day in Fort Reilly, when I was in the shower, err make that going to the shower, I noticed someone was still up awake at night and taking a shower. I looked inside through the glass and saw someone was in there. I quietly opened the door to the showers so that I could scare the crap out of someone who was in the showers. The first step I took was not the quietest one. The running water from the shower stopped and I quickly got behind a shower and wait until the guy opened it again. Then I continued to step closer and closer to the shower where the guy was and quickly took cover behind another shower. I heard footsteps in the water and I heard the towel being grabbed and used to wipe the body. The footsteps got closer and closer to me so I jumped up the wall and hanged in there. But when the guy passed me something was fishy about him. He had orange hair that stretches to his neck. He had a weird looking tattoo at his left shoulder and I had no idea what it was. He is not very muscular but he has a slim arm, kind of like a girl. I didn't really saw his face but I also noticed that he has bigger hips than his torso. When he exited the showers he looked like he was being very cautious of where he is going to go and then he closed the door. I stared to where he exited for about a minute and then suddenly realized that I forgot to scare him. So I walked out of the shower room quietly and looked around in the looker room. He was gone. I opened my eyes and saw nothing has changed. Zoro is still sleeping and all other people in the halftrack are putting their heads on the butt of their guns, trying to get some rest. I just wish my brother is doing well in Baker Company."_

Weapons:

Luffy: BAR auto, 4 grenades, and M1 Garand

Zoro: BAR semi-auto, 4 grenades, M1A1 Carbine, and three swords.

"Hey! Sleepy heads wake up!" said the sergeant who just hopped in. "There is something wrong with this route. There's smoke everywhere we go." He looked at Luffy and pointed at him. "I suggest you and your squad scout the area and see if there are any jerries around the area trying to sneak up on us." He then hopped of the halftrack and goes to the tank where he used to sit. Luffy got pumped up and can't wait until there is some action going to happen to him. Their halftrack goes into the woods and headed straight to where the smoke was. The road was bumpy and that is what woke up Zoro up.

"God damn it." He scratched his. "Hey driver, could you drive slowly so that I could get some rest here. I barely got some at the beach and now you are freaking driving it like it was some racecar." He exclaimed.

"Well, sergeant's orders are to scout the area find any krauts ASAP before they ambush us." The driver remarked.

"Which 'us' are you talking about? Us in this truck or us as in Able Company?" Zoro questioned. A loud boom exploded from under the truck and Zoro and Luffy were the only once who were alive from the blast.

"Yeah. It's US alright, US!" He yelled in frustration of not being able to sleep in that truck.

"Americans! Americans! The Americans are attacking the camp! Defend the camp at all cost!" A German officer said in a camp for Jews.

"Okay I think we just alarmed a whole entire regiment of Germans at our location."

"RELEASE THE DOGS!" the officer said.

"Finally! I get to use my hand-to-hand combat skills on some dogs." Luffy said.

"Yeah well I'm gonna use my katanas that I've been hiding ever since back at the beach."

"Three katanas?" Luffy said with a questioning look. "But you only have two hands."

"You'll see what I can do." Zoro said removing his katanas from inside his shirt. "Watch and learn Luffy what I can do with these babies." He unsheathed his swords and puts one sword in his mouth.

"HOOO! YOU'RE SO AWESOME." Luffy said with glittering eyes. "I wish I could do that! Could you teach me?"

"No!" Zoro spotted a group of dogs, German Shepherds, on their way. "Get ready!" He said crossing his arms and raising his swords.

"Alright! Lets go!" Luffy said readying himself for the dogs.

A dog attacked Zoro head on, but cut into two when Zoro sliced him. 2 dogs attacked him from his sides but Zoro spins and slices then back. Luffy jumped over the dog and grabbed its tail and he used the dog as a weapon to ward of at least 5 dogs. He threw it and got 2 more dogs out of action. He did an eagle kick and set a dog flying to a tree. Zoro was surrounded by dogs, about 10, and all of them attacked him at once. "Santouryu… Tornado!" He whispered to himself, careful enough not to be heard by Luffy. All of the dogs around him suddenly go back at the impact of the swords. But Luffy heard him, even though he was 10 feet away from him.

He looked at him and said, "Are you Japanese?" Zoro was shocked that he heard him that faraway from him.

"How do you know that?" He looked at him, still acting cool and tries not to be that obvious.

"Cause' I heard you say Santouryu tornado." He said picking his nose. "Don't worry! I'm Japanese too! I'll keep my mouth shut for my fellow country man." He gave him a toothy smile.

"Hey! You boys alright there!" Captain McKay yelled, "We heard an explosion that's why we came here."

"Well I think we should go in that direction," Luffy pointed, "Because there are some Germans over there who gave us a welcoming committee of dogs." He then pointed at the dogs that are dead at the ground.

"Where's Zoro?" McKay asked.

"Right here!" Zoro came out of the back of the tree.

"Zoro where are your…"

"Ablabahblihahahahahaha" Zoro he interrupted him. The captain turns to Luffy and Zoro signaled him to shut up.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Nishishishishishishi."

"You boys gonna tell me somethin' ha?" he asked crossing his arms.

"N-n-n-n-no. W-w-we have n-n-nothin to say to y-y-you." Luffy said sweating his ass of.

"_Man you suck at lying!" _Zoro said to himself to his head eyes wide open.

"Okay then." McKay said.

"_He bought it!" _Zoro exclaimed to himself.

"Anyway Luffy what about the direction of where the krauts are?" he asked.

"Oh! For some reason I just know it's there, somewhere there." He replied.

"Okay then. Both of you will be squad captains, you guys are the only ones who survived the incident." He said holding his gun up. "And I mean squad **captains.**"

"So that means… what does that mean?"

"That means you're a captain you idiot!" Zoro yelled.

"Really are you that dumb?" Captain McKay asked.

"Maybe, hahahahahahahahaha." Luffy said putting his one hand at his back.

"Okaaay… lets get to work then shall we." They went back to where their forces were. "Alright Able Company listen up. Intel reports nothing about a camp near here but our scouts," He pulled Luffy and Zoro to him and wrapped his arm around their necks, "reported that there maybe a possibility that there is a base just about…" He looks to Luffy who was picking his nose. "About how many clicks is it from here?" He asked.

"Around like 2-3."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know it's 2-3 clicks south of us."

"Do you really trust this guy?" Zoro interrupted.

"Yeah! My gut is telling me it!"

"Alright five of you," McKay pointed at the guys who are eager and battle ready. "Go with Luffy and you guys go with Zoro. Cunningham, Johnson, Kripinger, Moody, Foley, you guys are with me. Able Armor Company, you guys wait until I give you the signal to attack. Expect the krauts to expect us so don't let your guard down. Alright lets go"

Luffy's squad approached the main gate _"Good, they still don't see us."_ Luffy thought to himself. "Alright, Miller move up, Ryan go with him, Kaminski protect their left flank, Goring take their right flank, I'll cover you 2." They approached the camp about 20 feet away. "Alright GO GO GO GO GO!" Miller goes up and began to plant charges to open the gate. Ryan covers Miller and killed 3 krauts guarding the gate. A MG was about to fire at Miller when Luffy suppressed him. The MG Team got pinned because of the rapid fire coming from Luffy's BAR. Miller and Ryan ran back to take cover.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Miller yelled and he blew up the gate. The guards in the camp got really alarmed and head to their stations. Luffy and his team moves up and radioed McKay, "We've breached the entrance. Alpha Team you are clear to move up."

"Alright, Alpha Team moving up." Zoro said in the radio.

"We can't get our tanks in yet. We can't afford to lose a tank early in this campaign. Scout the area and then we will send in the tanks." McKay said.

"Alright, scout the area and look out for contact." Luffy said. He looked around and noticed the swamp like area. The whole entire camp was laced with barbed wire. There were a lot of house that have a poor foundation and the people inside the house were looking outside, amazed that they were there.

"Hey we got an AT here. We will clear it out. It looks like this is the only AT gun here though. The whole place looks like a death camp." Zoro radioed.

"Aa. I know." Some Germans came out of a house that looked much better than the other houses. "Drop your guns! Drop your guns! Drop your god damned guns!" The Germans dropped their guns and all the other Germans in the house. "You guys too! Drop your fuckin', god damned guns damn it!" The Germans dropped their weapons and raised their hands.

"Captain! You have to check this out!" Kaminski shouted. Luffy goes to where Kaminski told him and he was shocked in what he saw. Dead bodies scatter in the house and most of them were malnourished. Luffy felt angry and goes out the building and lines up the Germans.

"Bring out 2 bodies from the house." He told Goring and Ryan. When they put 2 bodies out the, Germans stood where they were in shock of what they saw. "Did you do this?" Luffy asked but they didn't answer. "DID YOU FUCKIN' DO THIS!" He asked them again but they didn't answer. His anger rose when they did not answer. The people in the houses came out to see what was happening outside. 5 people from the near Luffy's team house came to the bodies because they recognize their faces. They cried in mourn of their dead family member.

"They killed them. THEY KILLED ALL OF THEM! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU BASTARDS!" A guy from the house with a very mean look said to the Germans. Luffy got so angry that he has to say what he had to say.

"SHOOT THE FUCKERS! SHOOT THE FUCKERS!" They all shot the Germans at once, making a gruesome scene. The mother and fathers covered their children's ears and eyes, some looked away. Zoro's team moved to where Luffy's team was and they saw them shooting, except Luffy who was sleeping while standing, his head was backed up. When they stopped shooting Luffy's team looked at their captain.

"HE'S ASLEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" everyone shouted. Luffy's snot bubble popped and he woke up.

"Damn it! I fell asleep." He looked at the Germans who are now dead. "Damn it, I missed it too."

"Hey why did you shoot the POWs huh?" Zoro asked. Luffy pointed at the dead, malnourished bodies. "Ooohhh. Okay."

"Command, this is bravo team. Camp cleared and you could search the area." Luffy said.

"Alright we are comin' in." McKay replied.

"Oh yeah, make sure you send veterans who saw thousands of dead bodies ok."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Luffy looked at the people. "Alright, line up here there will be trucks to transport you to America so come on, line up. Hey all of you, help me line up these guys." Luffy and every soldier in the camp helped him line up the Jews and walked them out of the camp.

"_The people who were in the camp were all Jews. They said about 45% of the population in the camp died because they got beat up, starved, gassed, and shot at. About 50 feet away from the camp is a gas chamber where they gas the Jews. Then there is a building that dissects the people for organ tissue, hair, etc. We didn't even know about this. Intel doesn't have any of this kind of camp. I'm guessing that there are a lot here at Europe they are uglier than this one. This day is kind of interesting, at the same time weird. Why is it interesting? It's because I know now that Zoro is a Jap like me. What's weird? Zoro being able to hold a katana on his mouth for a long time. For some reason that seems kind of weird, then again it's awesome. Wish I could do that!"_

_**The next chapter will probably take me 3 days. It's gonna be longer than the Vierville one. More action, more thrills, more… just tune in time okay!**_


	5. Carentan

_**It looks like I have a lot of explaining to do. First of all Zoro and Luffy wanted to fight the dogs hand-to-hand or with swords. Secondly, Zoro has been hiding his katanas since Omaha beach, didn't it said in the story that he had been hiding it since the beach. Thirdly, if you guys watch the hitman movie, you'll see how he hid his swords in his back. Fourth, no I don't count my words. In my school I have computer classes and we have to take a speed test in the computer. That's how I know my WPM (words per minute). Fifth and yes it will take me that long to make a 5k-8k story, like I said back in the last one. I learned one thing from your guy's reviews though, I have to be more detailed in my stories so that you guys would understand, and for that I thank you guys. Please don't forget to review my story so that I could make it even better. Oh yeah and did you guys notice that the characters still have their personalities from the anime?**_

**Carentan. 0900 hrs. June 12****th**** D-Day: Operation Overlord**

"_We have been walking a thousand miles, or so it seemed to me, so that we could reach Carentan. It took us about six days just to get to Carentan, almost a week. I'm sweating like crazy here because of the hot weather that's inviting me to relax and take of my clothes, and this thick airborne jumpsuit that I am still wearing, to cover and hide my breasts, since I got dropped here in Europe. Both Sanji and Usopp are tired too because their tongues are sticking out and they very lazily, but I bet that I'm the one who is tired the most. I needed water so badly that I would do anything for it. What am I saying? What am I thinking? Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I get tired easily. I got to focus on what is up ahead. I could never afford to die in here."_

Weapons:

Nami: M1A1 Carbine, 1 satchel charges, 3 grenades, Colt 45, and 1 pocket knife.

Sanji: Thompson SMG, 4 grenades, and Colt 45

Usopp: M1903 Springfield bolt-action rifle, 4 satchel charges, and 4 grenades

"Alright, everyone lets stop here." Captain Foley said, raising his hand up. "We need a recon team to scout Carentan, which is just ahead. A follow up team should go too just in case the recon team needs reinforcements. If you guys are wonderin why send reinforcements to the recon teams, it's because to me, recon teams are our frontline forces." He took from one of the pockets of his army suit a cigar and a lighter. He puts his cigar in his mouth and lits it up. "Don't worry, I will be on your side fellas," He inhaled though the cigar and puffed a smoke, "so I want," He took the chart from the guy who is beside him, which has name of people who are in Fox Company. "Sanji, Raymonds, Usopp, Gerald, Jim and Gen to go as Eagle team." He breathed in the cigar again and took the cigar out of his mouth puffing another smoke, thus hitting the chart on his hand. "Ricky, Anderson, Martin, Osvaldo, Curry, and Salvatore, you guys are Alpha and the five of you," he pointed to the men, who are just talking and quarreling, talking about baseball and not paying too much attention to what he was saying. "You guys are Bravo team." He inhaled through the cigar and removed his cigar from his mouth, puffing some smoke again. He pointed to the four trucks that are behind Nami. "You guys over there in the four trucks, you are the reinforcements for the recon teams." He puffed another smoke out of the cigar and removed it from his lips. The guys in the trucks some how persuaded Foley that if they walk, because of some of their medical issues. That just made Sanji take out the cigar pack that the captain back in Vierville gave him and lits one up. "Now your guy's objective is the church. You have to clear the church and the church are and then garrison the church and establish it as a field barracks. That will make 1/3 of Carentan to be in our control. Once you establish a field barracks, the rest of Fox Company so that they could move in and organize an attack. We should make sure while we do all that we establish a defensive perimeter around the church too, just in case of a counter attack. Now expect the jerries to expect you. Intel reports that the church is surrounded with MGs inside the buildings near the church, 2 mortars, and a bunch of lean mean Germans ready to kill some of us. So expect yourselves to be ambush and/or surrounded. You know why?" He took another puff of smoke, "Because we are airborne, we are meant to be surrounded! We are the eagles who prey on jerry! That's why!" He took one last, deep breath through the cigar and threw down to the ground. After that he stepped on it. He puffed a smoke that is much bigger than the last ones. "WHO DARES?" he asked all of Fox Company.

"WE DARE!" replied all of Fox Company.

"Good, good luck to us and you are all dismissed." Nami and the other recon teams went with Captain Foley. The reinforcements will go later when they will be called upon.

"I'm telling ya… Yankees and Cubs, Game One, Thirty-Eight World Series. Lefty Gomez was the winning pitcher!" Lewis said to the soldiers who have been quarreling about this since the captain was discussing the plan.

"Hey Lewis, aren't you a lefty too? Heh heh." Asked Kim who was chatting with the soldiers.

"So who do you think it was huh!" Asked Gomez.

"I don't know, Ruffing maybe." Answered Jones.

"Aww, great, I love a man with conviction." Said Gomez.

"Well hell, I don't know. My little brother would though. He's a damned baseball encyclopedia." Exclaimed Jones.

"Well I guess being dull runs in your family huh?" Teased Ian and the men laughed.

"SHUT UP WILL YA! YOU'RE GETTING IN MY NERVES NOW!" Yelled Nami who was getting very irritated for the last 15 minutes or so.

"Man you yell like a girl. You are like my little sister whose 19 and she screams like that, exactly like that." Said Lewis.

"Shut up already!" Nami bonked him in the head. "Damn, can't you just obey for god's sake?"

"Okay piped down everyone, we are entering enemy territory." Captain Foley said, signaling Bravo team to move to that building near them.

"I thought we are already in enemy territory?" Sanji asked.

"Just shut the fuck up." Foley said. They all walked up to the near by, blown up car and stayed cautious.

"Shitty Bastard." Said Sanji.

"Covering." Said Ricky to Anderson. They slowly approached the café and then suddenly a machine gun fire at Ricky and Anderson, instantly killing them. They all took cover. Nami took cover behind a wall and Sanji and Usopp took cover behind the other wall. Foley, Martin, Osvaldo, and Curry took cover behind the car. The rest took cover behind the building near them.

"MG. 42, second floor." Foley yelled, keeping his head down. "Get a satchel charge, short fuse, in that building, Normandin Café." Salvatore goes around the building and saw the MG. 42. He searched his pockets for the satchel charge, armed it, and threw it to the building. It landed on the first floor so the Germans didn't recognize that there was a satchel charge there. After a grueling 10 seconds of heavy fire, the bomb went off and the café Normandin blew up into smithereens.

"Yeah, target destroyed!" Said Salvatore raising his fists up high in the air.

"Hey Salvatore, the war isn't over yet. Pipe down and be quiet." Said Foley who is just covering from being pinned. "Okay lets advance to the town church and keep your wee eyes peeled for jerry."

"Bravo team, go to left flank, Eagle team, go to right. Me and the rest of the Alpha team go straight and look out for contact."

"Okay men, lets go." Nami said with a manly voice. "Sanji go ahead, Usopp cover Sanji." Sanji went into the alley cautiously going through it.

"Clear!" Sanji said waving them to come up. They heard gun fire ahead of them.

"We have to keep up with him." Nami said and they sprinted up the alley. Nami signaled them to stop and she looked around at the corner of the building. She was met with fire and so she went back. She dived and killed the 4 Germans that were trying to flank Alpha Team. "Move it!" She yelled. As they moved closer to the church Jim got shot in the head with a sniper. "Sniper's got us zeroed in! Usopp, take him out." Usopp looked through his scope and saw the sniper in the building up ahead of them. He took aim and killed them guy by shooting his head.

"I got him." Usopp yelled.

"Scan the area for more snipers. I don't want to risk another one of us to get killed." Sanji said.

"Why me?" Usopp said.

"I'll cover you." Sanji said.

"Okay, just let me live o-o-okay."

"Let's go!" Sanji then pulled Usopp with him. Usopp was screaming and crying when he did that, trying to wiggle out of his hand. "This is what you get for doing this to me back in Vierville you shitty bastard, now you know how I feel." Sanji laughed. After running at least 100 feet he stopped and dropped Usopp, who is now laying on the floor exhausted and looked around for contact. "Hey you guys, you comin to catch some fun or not?" He asked them. Nami and the rest followed Sanji through the alley and turn left near the dead end. They ended up going at the back of the church. They stopped and looked around. They spotted an MG 42 in the church and Raymonds quickly moved in.

"Hey wait…" But Nami was too late. Raymond was gunned down by another MG 42 and was quickly killed. Gerald puts his helm down in honor of Raymonds' death. Then suddenly a sniper shot him in the head, blood sprouting out of the back of his head. He fell down to the floor, eyes open. "Usopp, eliminate the sniper now. So much for honoring the dead." Usopp looked in his scope and sniped the sniper in the church bell tower. He looked around to see if the area is clear.

"All clear." Usopp said looking at through his scope. Nami bonked him in the head.

"Then why are you still looking through your scope!" Nami exclaimed, and then the MG 42 shot to where the sound from their mouths came from. "We have to take out that MG before we are stuck here for good."

"I'll go." Sanji said, lighting up a cigar. "Just cover my flanks ok?" Sanji went off when the machine gun stopped. He dived for the well to take cover and shot the machine gunner with his Thompson. Sanji then took out the Germans who are in the first floor of a building, preventing him to get out of where he is. Usopp sniped the MG 42 in the second building and ran to where Sanji is. He quickly looked around and sniped the last MG 42 gunner and the rest of the Germans are retreating because they noticed all the MG 42 gunners are killed and they thought they can't hold the church without them. Alpha and Bravo teams are moving in to the church area and eliminated the Pak. 38 AT. All teams regrouped in the church courtyard and Foley instructed which one will do which.

"Alright Alpha and Bravo, set up the church as a field barracks. Eagle team…" He looked at them "Aren't you the guys who took out all of the AA guns back in Vierville?" They nodded. "Oh… then you guys set up a defensive perimeter around the church A-S-A-P. I wanna see you guys go defensive now." He said walking towards Nami. "You smell like a girl dude. Are you gay?" He asked.

"_Still! I thought that it went away since I was sweating of the ass since the landing enough to cover the smell."_ She thought. "Uhhmmm… it's just you." Foley turns his back on her and began to establish a defensive perimeter around the church by moving some stuff around the church to use for cover. He looked at Gen very intensely.

"This carton is not going to move itself Gen, so move your ass." Foley said.

In the Town hall area, Germans are still setting up AT weapons and distributing munitions to the soldiers. There are at least 1,500 Germans defending the town square, because the town square is their HQ in Carentan. Survivors of the church attack were in the medic station, attending the wounded. The officer of the 6th Fallschirmjager Regiment got so angry at them that he said that they must retake the church at all cost or they will be shot in the head on the terrace of the town hall. The people who came from the church then stopped what they are doing and quickly get ready for an assault. The wounded was left behind in the medic station, cursing in agony the pain of their wounds. The officer then quickly radioed the 17th SS Panzer Division for reinforcements, but they said that they could defend the city without them. So the receiver hanged and this left the officer in total shock and anger. He then goes out to the terrace of the town hall again and told his forces to quickly get ready for battle. He tightened the grip on his hands because of the anger he has for the 17th SS Panzer. He told himself that they will pay for this.

"Aye Martin, we are here movin' stuff here and you're sitting on that crate, and smoking a ciga-fucking-rette. Get your ass over here and help me move this bench over here so that you could get yourself useful." Salvatore told him getting pissed off of him. "You should at least help us out man. It's freakin' hot out here."

"Ain't that right. I'm already sweating my ass over here and I just moved 2 crates." Osvaldo said, carrying his 3rd crate.

"Yeah well I'm not the type that works okay." Said Martin, putting down the bench and puffing smokes out of his mouth.

"Then what do you call serving the army and doing dirty job for the army huh? Community Service?" asked Curry. They laughed at him, but kept working.

"So you still think it was Ruffing huh?" asked Gomez who is carrying a cart wagon with Jones. They both dropped the wagon.

"Are you trying to piss me off here? Cause if you are then lets go for it ah?" said Jones who is now in fighting mode.

"Yeah its on man, it's on! Bring it on brother! Lets see what you got?" he too now is in fighting mode.

"Hey you guys, could you do less talk, more doing? God damn man, you guys got to take some chill pills man." Foley said, carrying a statue and placing it beside the church. "They don't even have some sandbags around the church, cheap bastards."

"Hey, why don't we call in our reinforcements to help us out huh?" Asked Nami who is sitting next to the well, checking her ammunition.

"Well I don't know what to tell ya, but that's better than just us doin' the job." Foley said heading over to the well to drink water.

"Eww, you don't even know if the water is contaminated or what." Nami said, looking at him at a gross way. They heard a whistle blew and that alarmed them.

"ATTACK! TAKE BACK THE CHURCH! DRIVE THE AMERICANS BACK!" an oberleutnant of the German counterattack forces said, thus raising the morale of his comrades.

"AH SHIIT! COUNTERATTACK! DEFEND THE CHURCH!" Sanji said, putting down the crate that he was holding and going to cover behind the stocked up crates for cover.

"Radio the reinforcements now! This is gonna be hell from now on!" Foley said to Ian, and Ian goes back to the church and radioed the reinforcements. The whole Bravo team went back to the church to arrange the benches to make them covers. While the remains of Eagle and Alpha team battle the counterattack.

"Alright. ETA 1 minute. Hold the line for us." Someone said in the radio and he hanged up.

"A Gen, do me a favor," Foley said while shooting some krauts. "I'll give you a medal for silencing that propaganda. It'll help a lot."

"Okay." Nami said moving crate to crate to crate, trying not to get shot. While she was running towards the oberleutnant, a German pinned her down in the building. His rifle was at the back of her neck, but her hands are free. He pinned he down and pushed his rifle harder and harder at her neck. Then she felt for her knife in her pocket knife on her left side pocket. When she took it out, he stabbed him at the neck and pushed him back. Blood gushed out of his neck and he fell to the ground. Nami almost threw up because of this but then she remembered, she'll earn a medal if she kills that guy who gives the Germans morale. He was standing on top of the remains of the building holding his rifle up and cheering for his fellow country men to keep attacking. She aimed her rifle at him and then shot him at the head. Just as the propaganda was out, the reinforcements started to come in and out flank the Germans. About 12 people are in the trucks each and they mowed down the Germans and successfully defeated the counterattack. No German had retreated, nor lived during the counterattack.

"Alright yeah, we did it! We took them all out." One soldier from the trucks said raising his rifle.

"Yeah, and defending the church until reinforcements came has got to be worth a medal, right captain?" Asked Gomez

"Whatever!" Said Foley who was getting another smoke. "Are you guys done with the field HQ yet?" He asked the entire bravo team.

"Yes sir! Should we call them in now? Can't wait to try out the booze that I found in the church." Lewis said holding up a bottle of beer. "It looks so good!"

"Okay, let's call them in and show a taste of American superiority and firepower." Foley said, lighting up another smoke. Everyone from Fox Company arrived and gets ready for an attack. Nami, Sanji and Usopp were called to a strategy meeting. Nami was kind of curious of what the entire city looks like. So far the only thing that's left of it though is ruins. A tent was set up for the strategy meeting and there were chairs so that people could sit on. Nami looked at her back and noticed some more trucks filled with supplies. She got a little pissed but got over it anyway. She sat down between Usopp and Sanji. A chalkboard was brought in with the map of the whole town. Foley goes to the map and began another strategy meeting, considering the rackets going on outside the tent. "Alright listen up. The Germans are held up in the town hall where their Field HQ is the town hall. Going directly to the German defensive line is like firing a hail of bullets to a tank, but…" He opened a marker and drew arrows on the map, "if we attack their sides we may have a chance to take them out. Once we break the defensive line here," He circled an area, "WE could proceed to take the town hall and Carentan will be ours." He took out his cigar and threw it to the ground.

"Hey, cap, what if the flanks are ambush points because they look like it?" Asked Nami.

"How does it look like **it** huh genius?" Foley asked. Nami stood up and goes to the board.

"Well, since their flanks are courtyards," She pointed at the walls around an open area with buildings throughout the walls, "and as you know courtyards are best for any defensive perimeter, for infantry of course, it will be like the jerry's main defensive position in here." She pointed to where the captain circled the board. "So I suggest we attack from the rear."

"Yeah but that will take us about 10 minutes to go around the city. I hate walking already! Lets just…" the soldier who was sitting next to Sanji was cut off when Sanji puts his foot on his mouth.

"Just shut up and listen to the man you shitty moron. It's better for us because with him, we would have fewer casualties." Sanji said, lighting up his third cigar of the day. "You could go on with your strategy talk Gen, but make it quick. I want to rest for the night, my bodies killing me."

"Alright." Nami finished the Strategy talk and Fox Company began to invade the rest of Carentan. Nami, Sanji and Usopp approached the bridges which were connected ¼ of Carentan to the other ¾. They were assigned to clear the bridges and eliminate the people in the town hall. "Usopp, check out if there are any snipers in the area." Usopp looked around and shooked his head. They came to the middle of the bridge and spotted a squad of volksgrenadiers. They stopped and Nami signaled Usopp to open fire.

"Already? But why?" Usopp said scratching his head.

"Just do it now." Nami quietly exclaimed. One German was about to light up a smoke then suddenly he was shot in the head, blood spurting out of the back of his head. Some of his blood got in to the shirt of his comrades. "Alright, open fire guys!" She yelled, and the three of them fired on the patrolling volksgrenadiers. This alarmed the German's Field HQ and thought that the main attack was coming from the rear flank and so the officer, who was in charge, sent most of his men to the rear flank and that made their main defensive line weaker.

"God damn. That actually worked!" one of the soldiers said, in the church bell tower looking through his binoculars. "Okay the main defenses are weak now. We could attack now!"

"Alright ladies, lets go!" Foley said and he blew his whistle. The final attack to take Carentan began. "I hope you guys survive. Cause if you do, there's another medal comin' right to your doorstep." He said and he moved with the crowd of soldier who were battle ready and eager. They rushed quickly through the defensive line, thus breaching the town hall area. Nami, Sanji and Usopp were inside a building taking heavy fire across the river.

"We are taking a beating here! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Usopp said. Nami searched the building and found a hidden door way that leads to the basement of the building. Nami quickly ordered Usopp to go to Sanji and go back in the house ASAP. Usopp ran outside the house to the porch, which he was met with fierce resistance. He goes to where Sanji is, which he is hiding behind a wall taking cover from the heavy fire.

"Oi! Let's go inside now before we die." Usopp said to Sanji, crying and holding to his arm for dear life. Sanji got close to the edge of the wall and waits for a good timing to get inside. When most of the gunfire stopped, he rushed into the house, closed the door and locked it. Nami called out to them and Sanji goes to where he heard her voice. He goes into the basement and Nami closed it and locked it. She then goes to another basement opening and goes inside there. Nami found out that the house had two basements while she was inside the house. They were separate and she thought to herself that she got lucky. The Germans kicked their way inside the house and stormed it. One of the German soldiers said to his fellow soldiers to wire the building with charges. They then wired the house's kitchen, living room and bathroom with charges. After they came out of the house they said to quickly dispose of it. The charges were detonated and the building got blown into pieces. Nami, Usopp and Sanji got stuck there.

Mean while in the town hall the allies already captured the town hall and the Germans are in full retreat. Fox Company captured Carentan and sets up defensive positions at the bridges. They have no idea that the three of them are still alive. But nevertheless, they have Carentan and they are waiting for Able Company to get here ASAP.

"_I can't believe that I actually agree with that plan. I mean going behind enemy lines and getting surrounded by Germans! It was CRAZY! But I'm still alive and breathing. I can't lose hope yet. I wish Sanji and Usopp are still alive because, I need to get out of here. I don't like to be trapped inside this basement forever. I want to see Nojiko, Gen-san, and everyone in my hometown. I want to go and kill that guy who killed my step mother. He will pay for it! I don't want to be stuck here. It so scary down here. Like that one time I was in the shower and I thought that there was a ghost because there were footsteps in the water. I don't want to be here alone. (Crying) I don't want to be here. (Wiping tears)"_

_**Okay. Hope you like that chapter. And Akirm this chapter is about 2x as long as the last one. You happy with that or not? Anyway don't forget to review my chappies okay so tata for now.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Carentan Counterattack

_**Sorry you guys for not posting this story for a long time, or is it just me. I had to help my dad renovate our old house because the tiles are cracking, ceiling drips with water because of the rains, walls needed to be painted, pipes leaked so we have to fix that too, and so on, etc. We did a lot of remodeling and it was worth the work and price. Anyway, yeah sorry for any inconveniences that caused my story to be postponed for a while. AND don't forget to review my story! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6: Carentan Counterattack.**

**Carentan. 1435hrs. June 13****th****, D-Day +7**

_**Nami's thoughts: **__"I could hear people carrying boxes, sandbags, loading their guns, etc. It's been hours since I was in this dirty old basement and they still can't hear me. It's probably because they were too noisy outside or I was just buried in so much pile of wood and dirt along with Sanji and Usopp. Good thing I closed our doors before they came in and blew the house in to bits. I'm in a different basement. I'm not with Sanji and Usopp, but my gun is still here. I stopped crying after when the shooting stopped yesterday. I'm sweating a lot here and hopped that it covers my scent of woman's perfume. I feel so weak and I just feel that I want to go to bed. I think I have a fever. I wish I could get out of this stinking old basement hole and get back to continue my journey along the roads of hell."_

Weapons:

Nami: M1A1 Carbine, 1 satchel charge, 1 grenade, Colt 45, and 1 pocket knife.

Sanji: Thompson SMG, 3 grenades, and Colt 45.

Usopp: M1903 Springfield bolt-action rifle, 2 satchel charges, and 2 grenades.

Luffy: BAR Automatic, 4 grenades, 4 sticky bombs, and Colt 45.

Zoro: BAR Semi auto, 5 sticky bombs, 4 grenades, M1 Garand, and three katanas.

Chopper: 25 Medicine shots, Colt 45, and Medical Kit.

Kureha: scalpel, Lugar and 3 Medicine Kits.

**Northern entrance to Carentan.**

The whole Fox Company flooded the town. Supply trucks entered the city via where the recon groups entered. A soldier hammers a sign to the ground that says "Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust, Hitler on the run, Berlin to bust." On each plate, each of the four phrases is listed on each of the plates. After the soldier finishes hammering the sign he goes back to the town square. The men were marching in, slightly exhausted from waiting and walking to the town. Supply trucks rally outside the church and the town hall. In the church, soldiers in the trucks passed on munitions to the other soldiers to get ready for combat, sandbags are being constructed, AT weapons readying, machine guns being loaded, HMG nests are being constructed, etc.

**Town Square.**

While in the Town Hall, Captain Foley and Sgt. Moody are trying to discuss about the situation of the 17th SS Panzer Division mobilizing for a counterattack. The town hall is pretty much the main base of operations, but the church is the second base of operations. In the Town Hall, soldiers rushed to place 50 Cals. Around the church, about five 50 calibers are now in the Town Hall ready to be used and shoot. One machine gun is at the top right of the Town Hall, the other one is at the top left, the third one is in the middle terrace of the building, fourth one is at the first floor left corner, and the last was at the opposite side of the fourth one, thus making a massive kill zone in front of the Town Hall. The Town Hall faces away from the river, which is where Nami, Sanji and Usopp crossed, and the only way south going into Carentan. The Town Hall is surrounded by four buildings that cover the Town Halls rear. This is where about two MG 42s are put in each building.

The Town Hall is located in the middle of the town square. The soldiers built sandbags facing south along the corners of the town square, town hall and church. Two MG nests were built on each bridge, there are three bridges, near the town square. The triage was in the town square. About 50 of Fox Company's troops have been wounded and 25 have been killed during the assault. The MG nests are then surrounded by sandbags so that troops can take cover near the MG.

**Other side of the bridges.**

At the other side of the bridge is a small town that is connected to Carentan. Engineers put mines along the road to surprise the Germans and laid barbed wire to slow them down. "Hmmm. 1943! That was a nice year." said Lewis who was drinking the wine that he found yesterday. He was sitting on the side of the building next to the blown up one he offered it to his comrade next to him. "You want some huh?" The guy reached out and then Lewis quickly pulls it back. "Hahaaah! Wait your turn!" Lewis then drinks up the wine. "Ahhhh," then the other guy who just came to sit with him tried to steal it, but Lewis has faster reflexes and puts his hand on the soldier's face and hid the bottle in between his legs. "Hey HEY! Huh?"

Then comes along a lieutenant and asks him, "I'm gonna assume that's grape juice sergeant." Crossing his hands.

"Absolutely sir! Grape Juice!" He said raising the bottle. Then the lieutenant left. "Well… it was grape juice…about a year ago." Then soldiers next to him laughed.

Then from out of nowhere an old, slim, lady with wrinkly skin came and wore some very hippy clothes, is wearing sunglasses, has a Mr. Bean nose but larger, wearing high heels, and has a navel ring on her belly button. She wasn't alone though, she had a boy next to her, holding her hands and wearing but a ragged short, fur coat around him and a tall hat that has horns on each side of the hat. The old lady seems to carry a bottle of rum and the boy seems to carry a bag of medical supplies. The soldiers stopped to what they were doing and just stared at the two people who are coming from the south. She smiled and continues to walk toward the bridges. More soldiers stared at her and stopped working. Then the guards who are patrolling along the bridges told them to stop. "State your name please." The soldier asked.

The lady then said, "I'm a doctor. My name is doctor Kureha, but you could call me doctorine. Ya happy!" she then takes of the cap of her bottle and drinks it.

The soldier just looked at her in dismay, but then snaps out and asked, "Are you part of the Germans?"

She looked at him in a very mean way and asked, "Would a young, beautiful person like me be with one of the Nazis?" She posed in front of him, her fellow traveler just standing there, looking straight at the man.

The soldiers felt disgust; especially the one Kureha is talking to. Some of the soldiers around him held back their laughs, and some just ignored it, but most of them just burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! MAN I THINK YOU JUST FOUND YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND!" One soldier said next to him, moving his elbow on his shoulder.

"YEAH! HOPE YOU HAVE **BEAUTIFUL** BABIES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Another soldier said putting some barbed wire along the road.

"YEAH, BUT SHE JUST BUT AN OLD-" the Kureha quickly picks up her high heels and threw it to the guy's head; instantly shutting him up and falling to the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD LADY HUH! I'M ONLY IN MY HUNDREDS!" she yelled at them and they just stared at her. They can't believe that old lady could actually shout, throw that hard, walk and live in her hundreds.

Lewis looks at his booze and said, "Man, I think I'm drinking too much." Then he just shrugged, "Oh well." He then chugs up the booze.

Just to her right was the blown up house where Nami and the others were buried. The boy then smelled something in the air and followed it. He lets go of his doctorine, which made her look at her and calm down, and goes to where the building is. He was about 5 feet away from the blown up building then suddenly a soldier snaps out and blocks his way. He held up his arms and said to the boy "Sorry son, but you can't go anywhere because we don't know who you are yet.

"I'm Chopper. Tony Tony Chopper." He looked the man in the eyes with a look that even a lion could feel sorry for him. The man fell for it and walked out of his way.

"Chopper! What is it now? Someone buried under this house?" Doctorine asked, drinking her bottle.

"I think so. I could smell woman's perfume underneath. I think she's alive." The soldier looks at him.

"It's probably that gay Gen that was doing a suicide mission. Wait what! You could smell woman's perfume from here! I can't even smell it!" the soldier said surprise about it.

"Chopper here was born with an abnormal sense of smell. He has a better sense of smell than you guys. And don't you dare call my chopper a-"

"That's inhuman! He's a-" Kureha throws her medical bag at the guy who was about to say **the** word.

"Listen to me you idiot! I wasn't finished yet!" she said raising her fist next to her face. The soldiers got scared.

"Alright, what's going on here!" Moody asked to the soldiers. He then saw the lady and the boy. "Hey you, trespassers! What are **you** guys doing here! You part of the jerries!" He looks at his men. "What are you all looking at! Get back to work ladies, LETS GO!" He looks at the woman again. The soldiers around him get back to work. "Look I have no patience for old hags like you so-" He gets a kick at the chin.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I'M ONLY IN MY HUNDREDS SO SHUT UP!" Moody flew about 3 feet from her and landed, unconscious. A soldier stops at his tracks and goes to their new main HQ in Carentan.

**Town Square**

"We need to get going with our preparations." Foley looks at his lieutenant, "Alright, call in the officers. We'll need to discuss the situation with them and discuss defensive ope-"

A soldier slammed the door opening it in the process. "SIR! We got a problem on the west bridge." The soldier reported. There is an ol-… I mean a woman in the outside the west bridge."

Foley comes close to him. "I thought Moody took care of it." He signals his lieutenant to leave and do the orders. The lieutenant ran outside the door and out of the building. The soldier nodded no to his Captain. "Take me to it."

**Other side of the bridges.**

"Now tell me, where is the triage center here?" Kureha asked.

"Not telling you! Your not one of us! So beat it lady!" He raised his bayonet, readying to strike.

"I'm not gonna kill your wounded, I'm gonna heal them! And is that how you suppose to treat a lady!"

"Okay, what's going on here?" Foley said arriving in a jeep.

"Hey sir, where did you get that! That's not fair!" Lewis said.

"Are you the one in charge here?" She asked.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but we can't let you through. You maybe a threat to us. Besides, it is a war zone and we can't trust anyone." He said lighting up a cigarette.

"Well if you don't like a _**professional**_ doctor then… I might have to just leave your wounded and-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute here. How do you know we have wounded huh? You are part of the jerries aren't ya? Well boys we got ourselves a kraut so-"

"Doctorine! I could hear someone shouting from underneath the rubble. We need to save them!" Chopper said.

"Okay we'll have to dig 'em up." Kureha said picking up her medical bag.

"Who says you could dig there and sniff there! Get out of there!" Lewis said.

"BE quiet and you'll here them."

"No! I'm not buying this crap!"

"Listen and shut your mouth." Kureha pinned him and shuts his mouth. They could hear screams and cries for help when he shuts up.

"_Could they really be alive? That's impossible!"_ Foley thought. They continued to hear screams and cries. Kureha lets him go and helped him stand up. He pointed on Lewis and the other two with him. "You and both of you guys dig up. We have to hurry it though. They'll suffocate.

After 20 minutes of digging they saw that there were two doors going to a basement, that is of course what they thought. When the men stepped back they could hear a constant banging on the door. After 2 kicks on the door, the door to the first basement was kicked out of the way, sent flying through the air about 10 feet. Sanji held Usopp by his nose when they came out. When he lets go of him Usopp quickly stood up, raised his head and said, "Alright Sanji, good work listening to my carefully laid out instructions that I told you to do." Sanji ignored him and looked around. He saw Kureha's body first and turn into love love mode. Then when he looked to the face of the woman, he was broken hearted. Kureha took one last chug in her bottle and threw it away. Sanji stood there in dismay that he thought that he has the perfect babe to marry. When Usopp brought his head down he saw Foley, then the soldiers, then Kureha. "Who's the old hag?" He questioned.

She punches him her hardest and sent Usopp flying 10 feet. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU PEOPLE THAT I'M NO OLD HAG! I'M ONLY IN MY HUNDREDS!" She yelled soldiers trying to get out of her site.

Sanji takes a cigar from his packet and lights it up. "That isn't how you treat a lady that way Usopp." He puffed a smoke.

"You like the ol-…" Kureha looks at the driver of the jeep. He began to sweat, "I mean y-y-you like t-the w-w-wond-d-derful lady h-h-here?" He ruined it.

"It looks like you're the one who gets it don't ya?" Said Kureha.

"I' am a gentleman. I treat ladies, like you, respect." Sanji said, puffing out another smoke.

"Hey, could someone at least get me out of here." Nami said banging on the second basement door. Sanji kicks the door and Nami rose up and then faints.

Chopper goes in and looks at her. Sanji and Kureha just stands there, waiting for Chopper. Chopper then puts his hand on her neck. "Doctorine, it looks like she has a fever."

"Okay, bring her up then Chopper. We have to treat her ASAP."

"You need help over ther-… wait. Did you just say **her**?" Sanji asked, getting kind of interested.

"Yeah, we need to get her out of here fast. Help me out here." Chopper tried to carry her.

"Why do you think he's a **her**…Chopper?" Foley asked.

"Well, the woman's perfume came from her so I'm guessing she is a girl."

"I'm not a girl…I'm a woman." Nami mumbled in her sleep. Sanji's jaws dropped.

"What the hell. She **is** a girl!" Foley said after hearing Nami saying it. "Get her treated quick, but not in my town square!" His angry fluctuated.

"Chopper! Take care of the young men over there," she pointed to where Usopp and the other guys that she harmed. "I'll take care of her." She looked at Nami, which Sanji is now carrying with his eyes now hearts.

**Town Square**

When Foley was in the Town Hall, he entered the room where the officers that the lieutenant called in and then told them to sit down. The lieutenant brings in a board with the map of the town and hands Foley the marker. The mission debriefing started. "Okay listen up!" He said in an angry voice, the murmuring shuts up and everything inside the room is silent. Foley look at the map, "Okay, the 17th SS Panzer Division and elements of the 6th Fallsschirmjager Regiment is mobilizing to retake Carentan. We just have one job to do here," he opens the marker and begins writing on the map, "HOLD THE TOWN. They need the bridge, we have to defend them. MG emplacements, mines and wire obstacles at these points will hold of the krauts… for a while. We have a couple of AT guns that are set up here, here, here and here to cover the approaches into the town. We'll need to keep them safe. Our engineers have established a field barracks in the Town Hall and the church. We can call in some reinforcements at these locations at anytime if we want to hold on to the bridges. If the bridges are being overrun then each defenders in the bridge will retreat to these courtyards. Strategic locations have been spotted at these locations across the river. We will try to keep them from gaining ground in Carentan if we keep them safe. The Jerries will want Carentan back, so lets dig in some more and make them pay for it. Any questions?" Nobody raised their hands. "Okay then, Lets keep digging."

After 10 minutes of grueling hard work on building defenses, they waited for the Germans to come. It was very silent. One soldier behind a sandbag looked worried and scared because of the silence. His partner looked at him and touched his shoulder. He froze and then his partner looked at him at the face, "Hey man chill. Calm down and face it." He lets go of him and said, "First squad in position."

The AT crew near the bridge positioned the AT, pointing it to the bridge. "AT crew standing by. Waiting for orders."

Captain Foley was next to the AT crew, "What do you see?" He yelled to the guy in the building who was keeping watch of the town.

"I got movement at the edge of town! Looks like krauts." He yelled.

Foley grabbed his radio and said, "Fox Team, Bravo Team, Charlie Team and Greater Team, go ahead and ambush them kraut bastards."

**Other side of the bridges.**

"Yes sir, Teams moving out." Said a guy from Charlie. When they approached the Germans and the Germans were in site. They cock their rifles and other guns and prepared to ambush them. Then suddenly a rumble started to come closer and closer to them. "You have got to be kidding me." A German Tank bursts out of a wall and starts heading towards the town.

"Ah shit, they got tanks, but at least its only one." Then a second tank burst at out of the wall.

"A dickhead, watch what you say first and then speak." His team mate said. A German heard him and goes to where they are.

"AMERICANS!" The German said then he quickly got shot.

"Shit," the Captain of the Charlie team said and radioed Foley. "We are now compromised, repeat, we are now compromised, requesting retreat."

"Kill as many Germans as you can until there are only 5 of you left." Foley said.

"Entering Carentan now, commencing assault" said a German officer who talked to the officer who **was** in charge of the 6th Fallsschirmjager Regiment. "STUGS! TARGET THE AMERICAN POSITION! DRIVE THEM BACK AND RETAKE CARENTAN!"

"People listen, use your recoilless rifles to bust their tanks. Make sure you hit them at their side or rear armor to make more damage out of that tin can." Said Foley.

**Church**

Nami woke up in a bed. She was feeling dizzy, sweaty and her body feeling very hot. She rose up to her elbow so that she could look around. Then when the blankets fell off, she then noticed that she was naked. She quickly grabs the blanket and pulls it up. _"Did they found out that I was a woman!" _She thought then she felt her body ached. She then realized that she was raped. At least that was what she thought. She cried in fear and anger. She never thought that this would happen to her. _"Is this what happens when you join the army? Is this what happens when-"_ She heard footsteps coming from the door.

The door opened and there was Dr. Kureha. "Ya okay there little one?" She asked she has another bottle of wine and then she opens it and drinks it. Nami felt relieved when she saw Kureha's boobs. "Oh… and did they know that you were a girl, 'cause they were pretty angry about that." Nami was in shock then her tears still falling down her cheek at the same time she blushed. "Don't worry, they didn't see you exposed." That made her feel a little relieved but then the memory of her saying that they know now that she was a girl made her feel nervous. "Well, do you speak or are ya deaf?"

"No, I could speak." Nami said wiping her tears.

"Well of course you do." She takes another chug on the bottle. "Well then, I had a talk with your Captain and he decided that I could stay and take care of you… in the church."

Nami looked around and could see that there were no windows in the room. "Where am I?" She asked. Then she suddenly hear yelling and gunfire, and…Tank fire. "I gotto go and help them!"

Dr Kureha pinned her down on the bed with a scalpel on Nami's neck. Nami was in complete shock and fear. "I say when you stand up when I say you could." she said. They heard knocking on the door and then Dr Kureha lets her go and goes to the door. Nami tried to escape but Kureha tripped her, Nami bumping her head on the floor. "I suggest you go back to bed before I open this door." She announced. Nami then remembered that she was naked and goes back to the bed and covers her body quickly. The door opens and Sanji takes a peep inside. He didn't see Nami because Dr Kureha was blocking his view. "What do ya want ya perverted freak." She asked, crossing her arms.

"I just want to see if Gen is alright, that's all." Sanji lied, getting excited.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO FALL FOR THAT!" She shouted and slammed the door, Sanji fell back to the bottom of the stairs and his nose was bleeding because the door slammed on his nose. Kureha sighs and asked Nami, "You, what's your real name?" she puts her bottle on the table next to the bed where Nami was.

Sanji just goes back to his feet and goes to the western bridge. "Man, I think that damsel that was naming herself Gen was a very pretty lady!" he said, eyes turning into hearts.

"Nami." Nami answered, looking worried.

"Oh, so you lied to your fellow comrades ya?"

"Kind of," Nami scratched her head.

"Well I'll be damned if they kick you out. Just who do they think they are? They thought that women like us can't fight a war." Another Tank fire was heard and they could hear the people screaming, and I mean screaming. More gun fire came out of nowhere and pierced the air with its sound. "Heh! They scream like girls too." She took her bottle and drank all of it. Nami was surprised that she could even drink because she looks old.

**Town Square**

"Germans penetrating the west and east bridge. They are trying to surround the Town Hall." Said Moody who now has a cast on his neck.

"Are the Mortars on the courtyards ready? They should be by now right?" Foley said

"Yep their all good to go."

"Then open fire on those krauts!"

"Yes sir!" Moody heads towards the west courtyard. "Alright boys, open fire on the krauts now!" He yelled

"Okay boys, you heard the man." The Mortar team leader said and they begin to launch some mortars to the sky.

Moody then goes to the east courtyard where the Mortar and Mortar teams are ready to drop terror from above. "Okay boys lets haul ass and do your stuff."

"Okay the coordinates are 84 degrees at our 11:00. Ready…Fire!" The Mortar leader said launching their first mortar.

Moody then goes back to Foley and reported that all Mortar crews are operational. "Good, that will hold the line for our boys on the bridges."

"Command come in! German penetration on the Central bridge and they got a Puma and a Stug! Over!" Radioed Lewis from the Central Bridge.

"Damn it! It won't take long until they will push us back to the church." Foley said.

"Sir, it looks like their calling in an artillery strike! What should we do! This is the east bridge! East bridge! Over!" Said the guy from the east bridge.

"Sir, they are calling in an Arty strike on us! Should we retreat! This is the west bridge, over!" a soldier said, in the radio.

"God damn it!" Foley picks up the radio again, "West bridge, retreat to the western courtyards, east bridge retreat to the eastern courtyards and central, haul your asses back to HQ 1."

"Yes sir!" All the men in the radios said.

**Eastern Bridge.**

"Alright alert all men to retreat to the western courtyards. Do not stop moving until you get you asses in the western courtyards. Understand!" said the one who was in the radio with Foley. The men near him, which are about 11 of them heard what he said and began to go in every southern direction to alert their allies. Some got shot by the Germans, some got lost and hides in the house, and some just got lucky.

**Western Bridge.**

"Alright alert all men to retreat to the-" He got kicked in the face by Sanji.

"RETREAT!" Sanji said, his voice sounded very pissed off, "RETREAT! I' AM NOT GOING TO RETREAT AND HAVE OUR CHURCH, WHICH IS OUR FIRST AND SECONDARY HQ, BE OVERRUN!" He drops his cigar on the ground. "Besides, if we retreat to the eastern courtyard that leaves the church open for the counterattack." He picks up a cigar from his pocket, his last cigar, and lights it up. "And in the church, there is a damsel in distress, who is trying to get better. I will have her and make her my bride if she if so cute and sexy!" Sanji is going in to love love mode. He steps outside the tent and yells, "DEFEND THIS BRIDGE AT ALL COST! YOU GOT IT MEN!" Sanji shouted. That boosts the morale of the men and the continued to fight with fierce zeal.

**Central Bridge.**

"Men, we can't hold the bridge any longer! We must retreat to the Town Hall." Said Foley's lieutenant.

"But if we do that, the wounded will be in a lot of heavy fire." Said one of the soldiers.

"We have no choice. Captain Foley's orders." He answered back.

**Church.**

"So, your still gonna fight on their side huh? Even though they seem not to want you, you still fight for them?" Kureha said.

"I'm not giving up until I finish what I have to do here." Nami answered.

"Humph! Your not going anywhere here little brat. As long as you are my patient, you will never leave me until you are either well or dead." She said. "But I like your courage and I don't dislike those kinds of people." She looks around for her Medicine Bag. "Where did I put my Medicine Bag? Did Chopper take it to play with them again!"

Nami grinned devilishly. "Oh, do you mean this bag?" She held up a bag that has a red cross on it.

"How did you-"

"Well, back in my neighborhood, I was called Nami the cat burglar. I was pretty much famous then in my town. Oh people in the U.S. these days are sooo slow." She said in a very teasing way.

Kureha crossed her arms and asked, "What do you ya want ya little brat!"

"Well I just want to go out and help my allies you know, but I can't because you said that you won't release me until I'm dead or well. So if you release me I will give this back to you."

"What makes me not want to kill ya now ya dirty brat!"

Nami goes to the window and held the bag outside the window. "Well this happens."

Kureha can't speak. She has her most precious medicine in there and can't afford to pick them up again. "Ya little bastard really got me there. Okay if you hand me the bag, I will guarantee that you leave me for the rest of your life. But I can't guarantee that you will survive the hell outside the church. Hehehehehe."

"How can I trust you?"

"Oh you will. I will do anything for my medicine, even if it costs me my life. "Nami then carefully hands her the bag. Kureha quickly snatches it and that shocked Nami. "Well, go now you stupid girl. Your clothes are in that cabinet." Kureha pointed. Nami quickly goes to the cabinet and takes her clothes. "Oh and it's useless now if you wear that thick vest on your chest. They know now that you're a girl. I suggest you don't double your clothes." Kureha gave her a tip. After she puts her clothes on she grabbed her rifle in the cabinet and goes down stairs to help her comrade. Then she realized she forgot something, something very important; the golden ring that her sister gave her back in the U.S. She has to find it.

**Town Square.**

"Sir, we are getting our asses kicked! Within a few more minutes, the Town Hall will be lost and we will have no choice but to retreat to the church." Said Moody, who has already taken of his cast and carrying a bayonet rifle.

"Fucking hell! Where in the fucking hell is our god damned support!" said Foley.

Soldiers came in from the east and started to retreat to the church. "We lost 2 AT guns defending the roads into Carentan! We were overrun very quickly by the krauts!" reported one of the soldiers from the eastern bridge and courtyards.

Then Germans threw red smoke canisters in the town square. "Ahh, Shiit! Get out of here! In coming artillery! Retreat back to the church!" Yelled Foley. Every single one of the men who heard it yelled the same thing, and that caused the other soldiers to flee to the church.

Usopp who was in the triage heard it. "Huh? Artillery? Where?" Then a load boom sounded near him. That made him scared and he quickly took of to the church, his sniper rifle in his hand, bag on his back, and a cast on his long nose.

**Northwest of Carentan, about 1 click from the town.**

Luffy was on a M4 Sherman and he is bored as hell. He was sitting on the top front of the Sherman and his tongue was sticking out with a very bored look on his face. Zoro was sleeping next to Luffy with his feet crossed, arms behind his neck, and snoring. Luffy tapped Zoro on the shoulder and that woke him up. "Oi Zoro, I'm bored as hell! Lets play tag!"

Zoro looked at him with a 'is he kidding' look. "Are you serious! I'm bored too but I don't get bored if I sleep. Why don't you sleep?" Zoro asked.

Luffy gave him a stupid face, "You're boring Zoro! So lame! You're no fun at all!"

"Shut up will ya! Tryin' to sleep over here!" They heard a load continuous boom sound and gunfire and that made them excited. The other soldiers too were caught in attention with the sounds. Up ahead they saw a town and it has black and red smoke coming out of the town.

"Yaahoooooooooo! WE are now finally in the town! Lets Go!" Luffy said in a very charismatic way.

"We're not in the town yet!" said McKay. "Okay listen and huddle up people!" That caught the attention of everybody in Able Company. "Fox Company is under heavy attack from the Huns. Our job, relieve them and push back the Germans out of Carentan so that we could secure the connection between the two allied beach head! So I want," He paused and looked around and pointed to some men, "You guys in the truck, you guys in and on the tank, and you guys in the jeep go and relieve Fox Company! Got it!"

"Yes Sir!" everyone answered. Luffy and Zoro's made a smile on their faces. 5 M4 Shermans, 10 Jeeps, 2 Halftracks and 120 soldiers started to make their way to Carentan.

**Church.**

Nami hadn't found her lost golden ring yet and then she suddenly heard a ton of gunshots getting closer and closer to the church. She quickly goes out of the church and saw sandbags surrounding the church. Literally surrounding it. Nami then saw people running to the church. She also saw in the crowd Usopp, Foley and Moody. Then behind them was a Stug assault gun. That made Nami take cover. "Fire an AP round at this god damned thing!" said Foley.

"Please, help meeeeeeee! I didn't sign up for this!" said Usopp, tears coming down his face.

"Will you shut up!" Moody yelled at him.

The AT crew fired at the Stug, instantly blowing it up. A crew member grabbed a chalk from his pocket and marked a kill on the AT gun. "Yeah!" he said.

The Tank was smoking and Germans came from the back of the tank and charged. "They keep on fucking coming!" said one soldier who was from the eastern bridge.

"Yeah, they are just throwing themselves at us!" answered a soldier who was next to him.

"Oh shut up and fire your god damned guns!" Foley said and they obeyed. The machine gunners mowed the enemy down and suppressed them. The soldiers fired on what every any Germans that they see. Nami had to find the ring so she dashed to the western bridge, hoping that she does not die. She goes building to building evading gun shots and eliminating Germans along the way.

**Western Bridge.**

She reached the bridge and she could see a lot of dead Germans at the other side of the bridges. At the other side of the bridge she could see the zeal and courage of the soldiers holding of the German assault. And then she saw a guy with blonde hair, standing on top of a sandbag. She looked real close who it was when someone hit her at the back of the neck. She fell down and for 5 seconds she was conscious then everything else turned black. When the boy looked at her he froze and panicked. "Ahh! We need a doctor!" He stopped. "Oh wait I'm a doctor." He said to himself. The boy who knocked her out dragged her to the house and under the basement. He quickly closed the basement door and sets her on a bed. He lits a lamp and sets it on a crate near Nami.

Nami opened her eyes and saw a boy wearing but a ragged short, fur coat around him and a tall hat that has horns on each side of the hat. "Who are you?" the boy jumped back and got scared.

They suddenly heard banging on the door and the boy goes over to Nami. When the door to the basement opened, a guy in a German officer uniform goes down and looked around. He smiled in a very way which your spine tingles and you get goose bumps. Nami looked at the man and recognized his face. The man looked at her hair and remembers a time where when he saw that color of her hair. He coughed and spoke to her, "If my memory is correct, you must be the one who escaped the disaster of your home back in Luxemburg and the one who fled in terror right, Nami?" Nami's eyes shot open and recognized the voice too. "You know that Jews must be executed right?" he grabbed her by the neck and smelled her. "Oh, what a pity though. Such a cute, lovely, young girl like you has to be killed by us. Not to worry, we will go back to the town square and execute you." He grinned a devil's grin, "Too bad that I can't do it with you, and you know what I'm talking about! Right Nami?" He said "Shahahahahahahahahaha! An officer like me can't fuck you, but… what about my companions?" He called in his men and ordered them to take her hostage at the town square. He also told them not to do anything… yet.

**Church**

"Sir, we are surrounded! What should we do!" A soldier said while blasting a rifle in a German's head.

"I don't know but let's hope for a miracle!" said Moody shooting his last bullet in his rifle and reloading.

"Attention Fox Company, this is Able Company entering Carentan from the West. We've brought some armor from the beaches." Said McKay in the tank speaker.

"Roger that Able Company, it's good to have you. We could sure use your help." Foley yelled at them, feeling angry that they came late. 2 tanks rushed in, crushing blown up cars. About 15 men were traveling along the tanks. The first round of M4 Sherman shells fired and blown up a Stug that was about to crush through the destroyed one. 6 Jeeps fired on the Germans and sent 25 of them to hell. Germans lost a lot off morale and feared the tank. They were retreating to the town square. "Alright boys, move up and push the fucking krauts out of Carentan!"

"God damn! Good to see some of our tanks for a change." Said Moody.

"Hell yeah! Lets kick some kraut ass!" said the lieutenant.

"Attention Fox, this is Able comin' in from the north. You guys need help?" said Sgt. Conti. About 55 soldiers entered from the North, another 10 inside a halftrack, 2 Shermans and 3 Jeeps.

**East of Carentan.**

The eastern part of Carentan was not really the most place where there will be resistance. Luffy and Zoro still are pumped up and marched along the two tanks, 1 halftrack with 10 soldiers inside, 1 Jeep and 40 soldiers, including Zoro and Luffy.

"Hey, lets play a game Luffy!" Zoro said walking cautiously across the road, with his BAR on his chest.

"Huh? What game? Is it fun!" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, who every get more krauts down wins! Sound good?"

"Yeah!" said Luffy. They approached the first courtyard. Zoro signaled them to halt. "What's the matter?"

"Tanks go in and bust that wall over there." Zoro pointed on the wall ahead them. The crew obeyed and busted through the wall. The Germans in that courtyard were surprised and were unprepared.

Luffy and the others go in and killed the Germans. Luffy goes to a sandbag and saw a German hiding behind it. He tried to get his rifle but Luffy swung his BAR on his face, kicks him in the gut and punches him in the chin. Luffy took cover behind the sandbag and threw a grenade to the building at his right. A German suppresses Luffy and runs out of bullets. Luffy ran to the house and shoots the guy in the body and in the head. He goes out to the next house and took cover at the side of it. Bullets tried to pierce the wall where he was hiding but when the firing stopped, He quickly ran inside the second house and sprayed his BAR on the enemies. He goes upstairs and throws a grenade inside a room where he could here an MG 42 firing. He goes down stairs and clears the last building to his right by throwing another grenade. He took cover behind a sandbag next to the third building and covers some of his troops that are advancing. The Shermans weren't firing their main guns because they know they will be wasting ammo on infantry.

Meanwhile, Zoro puts his bag in his right hand and uses it as a shield and approaches the 50 cal that was manned by a German. He the crashes to the gunner, pulled out a sticky bomb and opens the sticky part. He removes the bag out of his way and says to the German, "Open up and say 'I' you kraut bastard!" He opens his mouth and puts the bomb in his mouth. Even if his mouth was wet, the sticky bomb will stick to anything even if it is wet. Zoro leaves his bag and goes to the last building in the courtyard. He takes 2 grenades and throws it to the second floor and the first floor. He scanned for more enemies and saw no more contact. He meets up with Luffy and tells him, "We should go straight to the town square if we want more krauts."

Luffy smile and said, "Well okay! How many did you get?"

"I don't know? Probably more than you!" He laughed.

"Well then shall we continue the manhunt?" the people with them got no wounds and marched straight to the town square.

**Town Square.**

Nami struggled on the arms of the people who are taking her hostage. She was crying and crying along with the boy. They were tied on the statue in the middle of the town square, which was destroyed by the bombardment. _"Please, anyone please help me. Please!"_ She thought to herself. She stopped crying and she asked the boy, "What's your name?"

The boy stopped crying and looked at her and said, "Copper!"

"Copper! That's a weird name."

"It's Chopper! Not Copper!" He said crying.

"Hey… you stop crying, you too!" yelled a German soldier said. He comes up to Nami and smells her. He smiled and said, "I will have a little fun tonight!" Nami froze and in shock. The German walked away. She began to cry.

Luffy and the other gets closer and closer to the town hall and halts the others. "Burst through that wall!" He said to his tank crew mates. Zoro decided that he should be the one controlling the tank because he's lazy to walk. Luffy wanted too but the crew rejected him. When the tank bursts through the wall the Germans were alarmed and about 5 Stugs were in their site, facing the other way. Zoro saw there chance and ordered them to fire on that tank. They quickly fired and hit the Stug's rear armor. Nami and Chopper looked up and then the Stug in front of them exploded. She looked around to where it came from and there was a tank and she knows that it's theirs. She was quickly happy and began to cry in joy, not in sadness.

"Lets go everyone!" Luffy said, running next to the tank, "Let's push back the krauts!" and saw 2 people tied on the statue. He turns back to the tanks. _"What should I do? Should I save them or should I take the tanks down?"_ He thought. Then his comrades go in to the town square. He finally chose something. "Guys! Eliminate those tanks." He yelled. "Use your sticky bombs!" his men obeyed him and go for the tanks. Luffy then heads straight for the statues. He took cover at the first sandbag. A 50 cal team fired on him and suppressed him. But when they ran out of ammo, he goes up and shoots them. He goes to the second sandbag and goes over it his right hand holding his BAR. He saw two people about to shoot at him but his reflexes are fast and quickly shoot the Germans with only his one hand. He jumps up to the last sandbag and looks down to see more krauts. When he landed he quickly turn s around and shoots the 4 Germans hiding behind the sandbags. He looks to see who the people on the statue are and kind of recognize the woman. She had short orange hair, slim body, big breasts and woman arms. She looked him, more like stared at him.

The stare ended when Chopper yelled to him, "Look out!" Luffy, not even thinking, dives to the nearest stack of crates and got lucky not to be hit by the light machine gun the guy was carrying. "She's my girl you American dog!" He yelled while firing his light MG 42. When Luffy recovered from the dive, he dives on the other side of the crate. When he was in sight, he aimed for his head and shoots him. The German fell backwards, blood spurting out of his head. Nami had to look back because it was disgusting for her to see.

When Luffy landed, he landed on his feet. He goes to them and quickly untied them and held her hand, pulling her while he was running towards a sandbag shelter. When they were behind the stacks of sandbag, He told her, "Do you know where the church is?"

"Yeah, I know. Why?" Nami asked.

"Go back there and stay there." Luffy told Nami.

"But I want to help!" Nami replied.

"No…"

"Why? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No!"

"Then why did you say no huh?"

"Because you don't look good in your state." Luffy notices that her face was red hot, she was breathing heavily and she could barely even stand. "You should go back to the church and rest there." Then he saw the airborne badge on her shoulder. "You're an airborne?" He said picking his nose.

"STOP DOING THAT! THAT'S GROSS!" She said smacking him in the head.

"Hey, I want to go back to Doctorine!" Chopper said crying still.

They heard more and more gunfire coming and they took a peak. They saw 2 more Shermans entering the town square from the west, 1 more Sherman bursts through the wall with 5 Jeeps on its tail. The two Shermans destroyed the last Stug in the town square and the German were in full retreat. Luffy, Nami, and Chopper go out of the sandbags and listened to the soldiers.

People were shouting 'hurray' and saying 'we did it', hooting and hollering as they cleared the town square of Germans. Foley and McKay were sitting on the same tank, pounding their fists together. Sanji was in a Jeep, driving, with Usopp from the west and accidentally ran over Zoro. Zoro quickly stand up and goes over to Sanji and Usopp, which they stopped when they hit Zoro, and asked, "Which one of you bastards ran over me huh?"

"Us, you shitty bastard. Now get out of the way. We have a damsel in distress to rescu-" Sanji looks to where Luffy, Chopper and… He drove right passed Zoro, which made him even more angry, and stops to where they are. Sanji was in love love mode and said, "34-22-34, you have a body of a sexy woman and a face of an angel! Haaaa I've never seen a perfect lady before in my life!" He kneels to the ground, Nami feeling very ackward. "Will yo-" Zoro punches him in the back of his head and Sanji hits the ground pretty hard. He rose up and faces the puncher and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL SEAWEAD HEAD! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M PROPOSING HERE! YOU SHITTY BASTARD!"

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU RAN OVER ME! YOU DARTBOARD FACE!" Zoro getting his head closer to Sanji's.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU SHITTY SEAWEED! I'LL KICK YOU UNTIL YOUR SOFT ENOUGH FOR YOUR GRANDMA TO EAT YOU!" Sanji said raising his leg.

"I'M GONNA CUT YOU UNTIL YOUR THIN AND CHEWABLE ENOUGH FOR YOUR MOM TO EAT YOU!" Zoro said, pulling his 2 katanas from his back.

"BRING IT ON YOU SHITTY BONSAI FACE!"

"LET'S GO PERVERTED DARTBOARD FACE!"

Just when they were about to fight, the Sherman that Foley and McKay were on fired in their direction, missing their faces and going through the sandbags and through the wall behind it. They stared to where it came from. "Whoa guys, chill down!" Foley said, lighting up another cigar.

"Yeah and who is this girl over here?" McKay asked. The Sherman approached them.

"_I'm not a girl! I'm a woman!"_ Nami said in her head.

"It's Gen. You bitch wanna explain some stuff for me?" Foley said, cocking his rifle.

"Why? Is it because I'm a girl and is it because a girl can't fight for the army huh! You assholes don't even care if I die! Right cap'!" She said, her anger rising.

"I do." Luffy said in a serious look.

"No you don't! you tried to send me back to the church just to get-"

"You weren't listening! Look at you! You don't look alright!" Nami then realized that he was right. She was breathing heavily and she could barely stand up.

"Oi! You better not mess with a lady you-"

"Yeah, his right! You haven't recovered from your fever yet. I could tell you could barely even stand up properly." Chopper said, looking at her worried. With that said, Nami fell to the ground but caught by Luffy. Luffy carried her and they rushed her to the church and let her rest. Foley has questions for her to answer later.

_**Luffy's thoughts: **__"When I came to Carentan, I was battle hearted and ready fight. We cleared one courtyard and headed straight for the town square. When I was in the town square I saw two people tied up on the statue in the middle of the town square. When I was there with them, I just stared at her like I knew her somewhere. This thought makes me want to know who is this girl. Her orange her reminded me of the person from the bathroom back in boot camp. She has the same arms as that guy in the bathroom. When we stopped our stare, I was like 'damn it' because I was trying to remember who she is. Something about her make me want to find outwhat was going on in her, something in her eyes that I want to know about her. I'm gonna find out why. I just know."_

_**Okay. This was a long chapter. Again sorry for the delay of this story. And everyone guess what… this chapter is2 times longer than the last one! That's just my compensation for not posting this for about 1 week or so. Don't forget to review my chapters!**_


End file.
